When Did Being A Teen Get So Tough
by The Sea Fairy
Summary: iyyyh xover COMPLETE After the jewel is completed and a betrayal (not the Kikyou thing) accures, Kag. leaves. But then she meets him. Can he help her heal her heart. Soon she has to face the horrifing truth of her past. Kag?
1. It is over

Okay, first fanfic! Yey! This will be a crossover (I just love em) for yyh and IY. Oh and warning I SUCK AT SPELLING AND GRAMMAR.

Inu-Yasha: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

Me: oh, I am holding you and everyone else captive so you can enjoy my fic.

*looks around the room*

Me: there is you, Sessy, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Darien from Sailor Moon, Yuki and Kyo from Fruits Basket...*continues on babbling*

Inu-Yasha:Just get on w/ it!

Me: okay, what am I forgetting?

Inu-Yasha: THE DECLARER!

Me: would you do it for me? Please.

Inu-Yasha: Shit, fine. That bitch doesn't own me (Inu-Yasha) and co. or Yu Yu Hakisho. Now can we get on with this stupid story!?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood close to the door at her house, her hands were clenched, she had used up all of her energy. She was drained physically and emotionally. Tears ran down her cheeks. It was raining heavily. Her tears and the rain intertwined. She was dizzy, everything was fading. She took one more step and then collapsed outside.

Mrs. Higurashi (sp?) was sitting in the living room sowing, when suddenly she she heard something outside. Oh, Maybe Kagome is home!' she thought cheerfully. "Kagome is that you?" she called. There was no answer. She set down the uniform of Kagome's she had been sowing and walked towards the door. She slowly turned the handle and opened it. There on the door step was Kagome unconscious lying broken and bloody.

She bent down to her daughter and cheeked to see if she was breathing. She sighed with relief. "Granpa, Souta, come and help." She yelled up to them. They soon came. They carried her too her room. "Kagome, what happened? You've been hurt before but never like this." For the moment Kagome drifted in to a consious state. Softly so soft her mother who was right next to her barrle heard she said "I...left."

Okay Review please. Sorry this was a short chapter I just had to get it out of the way. Bye.

p.s

review!!!!! 


	2. Memories

I am very sorry. I have never done this before and am more than a bit confused. Kinda having technical difficulties. Oh, well, I am trying very hard. Kag. will be pared w/ a member of the yyh gang just so yah know.

Inu-Yasha: What the hell Kagome should be with ME.

Me: Oh, silly Inu-baby, does someone forget who the author of this fic is?

Inu-Yasha: feh

Me: you know that sounds alot like Hiei's "hn".

Inu-Yasha and Hiei: I am nothing like HIM.

Me: No, no, if anything you are like Yusuke.

Yusuke: as soon as I am freed from this chair. I am really going to kill you.

Me: But alas, that will never happen. Mwahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Power Rocks! I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakisho, but I am currently holding them prisoner.

"this is talking" this is thinking'

-----------------------------------------------------

*flash back* "Inu-Yasha, we did it, we finally after two years completed the jewel after killing Naraku." She grabbed his hands. "We can wish for anything, now, anything. We can solve world hunger, give everyone who died because of this jewel a second chance," even....Kikyou.' she thought to her self. It was a sight. They were are bloody after the long battle, but they had prevailed and that is what mattered.

"Feh, I am really happy we completed the jewel, but...don't think that I am still not going to wish it be full demon. That is why I am here."

She stood there dumbfounded After all that we had been through, he still wants to become demon? I...can't believe it. So, I was just a jewel detector to him. But, I can't let him. If he does..if he does...more people will die and he will continue the jewel's terror.'

She looked up to his golden eyes. Then cast her head down. "no..." she spoke softly. He looked at her for a second "What..did you say?" "...No...I can't allow you to become full demon through the jewel." He looked at her curiously, then it hit him...she wanted the wish, so that damn bitch had been playing him all along, huh? "You aren't going to allow me?" she nodded her head. "Then, I will take it be FORCE!" She looked up in shock, something was different about him, he seemed like he had when she had first met him, she thought it sounded crazy but it reminded her as well as when they saw Kikyou...betrayal.

He lunged for her. She luuckly was missed, but he came again. He was determined to get the jewel. She heard Sango and Miroku shouting at him. He was going to attack. He wanted the jewel but it was her duty to protect it, no matter what the cost. She began to run to the well as fast as she could. He was after her, though, gaining speed. " Give me the jewel Kagome, I don't want to have to hurt you." Would he...would he actually hurt me?' Tears crept upon her as she ran. 

She could see the well i the distance. Inu-Yasha saw it too. No, she can't escape, if she does the jewel is as good as gone' Even though he had been able to go through the well before, Kagome had created a barrier to prevent demons using the well so nothing would happento her family. The barrior also applied to him.

He soared through the air, intent on destroying the well. Kagome saw this. She had to do something, anything. Then, she realized how stupid she was. She did have power over him. Right before he passed her in the air, Concentrating all her energy she shouted at the top of her lungs "SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He slammed to the ground. By chance, right as she was taking in her breath, he shot out a Iron Reborn Soul Stealer (A/N: That's what it is called right?). It came out of his finger tips right as he was slamming into the ground. Instead of hitting the well, it hit Kagome. Well, not dead on, yet enough to cause her serious pain. It tore through her arm and leg, not completely ripped off, but huge gashes. Her life was in danger for blood loss. Kagome thinking it was aimed at her was in shock but knew she had to leave right now. She had been on her knees from all the pain, but now she stood up and walked over to the well. Slowly, she lowered herself into it. Right before she he head was past the wells brink, Sango and Miroku emerged from the trees and gasped at the sight. Kagome mouthed to Sango "good-bye". Sango nodded. Then Kagome went back to her time, away from Inu-Yasha, away from this world....forever.

---------------------------------

Inu-Yasha: What the hell?! Look how you made me out to be.

Kagome: Yeah, he is much worse in real life.

Inu-Yasha: BITCH. And for the record I wouldn't be down thaaaat long from your puny command.

Kagome: Oh, Reeeeealy, lets just see *mysterious glint in her eye* Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit.....*goes on for an hour*

Me:Kay Kagome, I think you should stop.

Kagome: uggggg fiiiiine!

Kurama: Is he dead?

Me: No, Kurama-hunny, he's just sleeping.

Yuske and Hiei together: weakling.

Me: hehehe. TTFN, (ta ta for now)! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. Well that was fun

Okay, I know these chapters are short but it means there will be alot more of them. Pleasedon'tkillme. This is my third chapter in a row today, kay I know the first two were short, but....

Yusuke *looks down*: Is he still unconscious?!

Me: It appears so.

Kagome: not so weak, AM I Inu-Yasha.

Me: Kagome, you need to get over him, find someone else, but...you can't have Kurama or Sessy. *snuggles Kurama*

Kurama *fiercely blushing*: she is right you know....

Kagome: You know...you're right *walks away*

*Kagome back with..*

Everyone together: HOJO?!?!?!

Me: Jeez, Picking that wimp over Hiei or Yusuke? *still snuggling Kurama*

*Kagome about to explode*

Me: Before this turns ugly, I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakisho, but I am madly in love with Kurama and Sessy over there. Oh, I almost forgot, I need help on some vocab. It's at the end of the page. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes and looked down, she was all bandaged up. Silently she thanked god that her mother had heard her. Her cheeks were stiff with dried tears. She had been crying in her sleep. She was still in a bit of a daze, but it was much better. 

She tried to move but her wounds felt like fire. She cursed under her breath. I can't..ever go back. I guess I will never see them again.' Suddenly, she realized there was something in her hand. Careful not to hurt her self again, she slowly opened it up. There shining brightly was the Shikon Noh Tama. It was still in her possession. She hadn't even noticed it until now. I am it's protester. That is my duty now. I have to.' She sighed. I have to move on. From now on, to me, Inu-Yasha is dead.' She closed her eyes again waiting for the peaceful sanctuary only sleep can bring.

`````````````````````````````````````one year later`````````````````````````````````````

(A/N: Okay, I know because she spent 2 yrs in the past she would be 18 now, but she is going to be 16, kay, kay. Pleasedon'tkillme)

"...And what a beautiful day in Tokyo, the highs will be in the low 90's, high 80's..."

Kagome squinted her eyes as her alarm clock went off, taking in her room filled with light. She finally was able to see what time it was, she hadn't remembered setting the alarm.

"7:30" am flashed in red. Oh, shit, I am going to be late' she thought. She ran out of bed, threw on her uniform and brushed her hair. To late to wash my hair' *sigh* Grabbing her bag off the chair and headed downstairs.

She was greeted by her mother. "Hi Kagome. What would you like for breakfast?" "Sorry, Mom, can't talk now. I gotta go, first day in high school, remember?" Grabbing a piece of toast, she was out. "But, Kagome....." 

She sped down the steps of the shrine. As she rounded the corner she glanced down at her watch. " 7:45,Jeez, I did have time to take a shower!" she yelled mainly to herself. "Oh, well, It is too late now. Maybe I can see where my classes are or...something." 

"You know, I hear that talking to yourself isn't health." She whipped around to see a boy about her age in a green uniform with slick back black hair. He had brown eyes with a tint of charcole. He actually was really hansom. "People will think you're crazy." She slightly blushed from embarrassment. "um...sorry." But then she came to her senses. "Hey! Why am I apologizing to you!" He shrugged. "But there you go again." By now, she was thoughly annoyed. She was about to say something when he did first. "Yusuke and you?" "huh?" "You're name." "Oh, right, Kagome." She looked at his clothes. "umm...where do you go to school?" " Sui-ichi High, you?" "same, but I though their uniform was...blue." "It is." He saw the confused look on her face. "I prefer to wear this, though. First year?" "yeah, you?" "Nope, Second year." 

+++++++++++++Yusuke's POV++++++++++++

I was walking to school, when I saw this girl talking to herself. I commented on it. She turned around. She was very pretty. She had brown eyes with flecks of amber. Her hair was brown as well. It was waist length, really long. She was hot. Hah, I haven't said that word in that sence since Keiko and I broke up, much less find another girl attractive. Maybe I'm finally over her. Anyways, I saw this girl getting upset. Being the good guy that I am, I talked to her (a/n:such a greeeeat deed!). We talked for a while, she was a First year, though she looked my age.

+++++++++++++Normal+++++++++++++++

This whole time they had been walking. Suddenly, someone called out "Urimeshi (sp?) wait for me!" A boy a head or more taller that Yusuke came panting over."So, you didn't bother waiting for me?" "Yeah, I waited and you never came." They continued to squalk like this for a while as Kagome looked the boy over. He was definitely not as cute as Yusuke. He had orange hair that resembled Elvis's, blue eyes, and high cheek bones. Yes, really less unattractive than Yusuke.

After a few minutes, he finally turned to her. "Hey, Urimeshi, who's the girl? Where did she come from?" "You idiot, she has been here this whole time." "She's hot!" "excuse me?" "You know, Kuwabara? You are a complete idiot." Kuwabara was obiosly not listening. "...of course she is not as beautiful as my Yukina..." Kagome looked over at Yusuke questionably. He sighed. "Kagome this is Kuwabara and visa versa. "Nice to meet you?" "...oh, my Yukina's eyes are like spring rain falling. How I love you so much..." Okay...this guy is weird.' "Kuwabara, time to come back from la la land." 

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG. The bell brought Kuwabara back."huh?" Kagome silently swore.'Now, I am late. I spent the whole time talking to these guys.' Kagome turned and began to run. "What the hell. Hey, Kagome.." She turned as she ran and waved. "Sorry, Yusuke. I gotta get to class. See yah. umm...you too...Kuwabara." She turned and continued to run. Well...that was certainly...interesting.'

-------------------------------------------------------

*Looks like an atomic bomb crashed*

Me *getting out of the rubble that used to be my secret lair*: Kagome, when you get mad you get mad.

Kagome: *sigh* perhaps you're right....again.

Yusuke: I suggest anger management.

Me: I think you should look into that, too, Yusuke.

Yusuke: Why you!*struggles to untie himself to a chair*

Me: Sessy and Kurama-hunny how do you like my story.

Sessy: It is good, but I am not in it!

Me:awwww poor sessy *snuggles him*

Kurama jealous: Well, I think it is great.

Me thinking: I think I like your answer better. *starts snuggling Kurama*

VOCAB and stuff:

What does kama mean?

What does baka mean?

How in the seven hells do you spell Urimeshi, Higorashi and Kuwabara?

Isn't my Kurama cute?

How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck couldn't chuck wood?


	4. we meet again

NOTE: I was using appleworks, so I transferred my work. Please don't yell at me. *cowers in fear* I got a flame, my first flame, wow. I am glad it is working now. Animegirl44 please don't hurt me.

Yes, everyone chapter 4! The excitement is killing me.

Yusuke: No, I am or will be as soon as I'm free.

Me: Awwwwww does Yusuke need a snuggle..

Yusuke: Get the hell off!!!!

*Sessy and Kurama glaring daggers at him*

Me: *giggles* I love it when they're jealous.

Hiei: Why do we have to do this pointless opening?

Me: Because it is how I insert myself into the story very fashionably.

Yusuke: heh. Hey, anyone notices that dog boy over there hasn't moved yet.

Me: hehehehe...he did wake up but I found him annoying so I slipped him some Nyquil, he'll be out for a week.

Sessy: That is why I love yah.

Kuwabara runs in: Hey how come I wasn't invited?

Yusuke: does this look like a party? We are being held captive here!

Me: I only took hot guys prisoner.

Kuwabara: Did my invitation get lost in the mail?

Me: Sessy, could you?.

Sessy: Sure

*Kuwabara takes one look at my Sessy and runs away screaming*

Me: Now it is a party! I don't own anything, but I am holding these guys as my prisoners. Mwahahahhhhhh.....

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome raced through the schoolyard. On my first day, too.' She climbed up the staircase and grabbed her schedule out of her backpack. 'First is...' she scanned the page. '..um..ah, Math...room 1E.'

It was right across the hall. She ran in. Luckily the teacher wasn't there. She gave a sigh of relief and sat down.

She was so relieved about being on time she just sat at her desk listening to conversations verses contribution to them. The two boys next to her were talking. "...Did you hear, that kid, Yusuke Urimeshi is here!" "Oh, my god." "Better stay out of his way, he can beat up 100 kids at a time." Yeah right, wait are they talking about the Yusuke I met? Can't be. Sure he seemed a little...rebelous, but not like a bully.' "He wears a green uniform and his hair is always greased back, so if you see that watch out." A girl joined in. "Oh, doesn't he hang out with that ugly guy with red hair." "Yeah, I hear he got punched one to many times and that's why he looks that way," Kagome couldn't help giggle at this." ..but the punches were from Yusuke." Now a huge group of kids were together talking about it. One boy said" I heard he died but when the grim reaper came, he beat him up and put his soul back in his body." That is the most absurd thing I ever heard!'

There was a knock on the door and the principal came in. He was a large man with brown hair and blue eyes. "Students, I am very sorry about your teacher, well, Mrs. Nuriko went into labor. I am sorry to have you wait. Since it was so sudden, we don't have a sub. so you may talk till the end of class. I will supervise you, so don't get rowdy."

The conversation about the "horrible", "dangerous" and "loose cannon" Yusuke continued untill the bell rang to show the end of a period. Kagome didn't believe one word of it. He probably punched someone and now it living off the rumor. I only briefly met him, but he seemed nice.'

Next subject is...History' Well, that is something I am good at. Painful memories rushed back. In a second she had seen before her eyes their whole journey. She fought back tears. Even after a year, it was still hard. "No, I won't let myself" "There you go talking to yourself." She looked up to see a casual Yusuke standing in front of her "So what won't you let yourself do?" She searched for an excuse it came instantly. "...Let my grades go like last year." He didn't really seem to care. Then, she remembered a smirk covered her face. " I hear you have some reputation." Damn, now she'll be afraid of me.' but she wasn't. "I must say what I heard some kids say is the funniest thing I've heard all year. You really need to work on your people skills." He was a bit surprised, no one except Keiko (who had known him most of his life) and Kuwabara (who is just plain weird) from school ever excepted him so easily. "Yeah, well, I am not the kind of person who goes around with a million friends." "Oh, I see..." "You see, what?" he snapped. "You have a problem with trust...I knew someone like that." The last part was more than a whisper. "I am telling you! I don't have a problem with trust!" "Whatever, but denial is not just a river in Egypt." He stared at her. "I think that is absolutely the stupidest thing I ever heard."

Right then, Kuwabara walked up to them. "Hi, guys! Hey, Yusuke, I think you got a girlfriend." He nudged his friend. "No." Yusuke started. "Every word that comes out of his mouth is the stupidest I have ever heard." Kuwabara seemed to recognize the insult. "Hey, do you want some of it Urimeshi." "What the hell are you talking about, I can and will beat you up any day." "UmmI am sorry to interrupt, but I have to get to class." "Oh, yeah, right, I should probibly get going, too." 

After Urimeshi and Keiko broke up he was a wreck. Maybe this girl can help him. He needs a girl. Hahahahahaha my plan is ingenious! But I am the great Kuwabara.' "" He was looking at Kagome. "Her name is Kagome, idiot.." "Oh, right, I knew that.anyways, me and Urimeshi are going to catch a flick after school, wanna come?" "sure." "We'll meet you at the gate." She bowed then turned and walked away to History class.

Yusuke was glaring at his supposed friend. "I never heard about these plans." "Oh, come on Urimeshi it will do you good." He smiled and then ran off with Yusuke chasing him the whole way.

Me: See, I made him, make Yusuke and Kagome get together. I don't hate him thaaat much.

Yusuke: You are making me like that mymo hitf (psycho bitch).

Kurama covering Yusuke's mouth.

Me: Thanks Kurama-huney. I didn't want Kagome to have another out burst.

Kurama: Why, you're welcome.

Me snuggling Kurama. Me: You are such a gentleman.

Hiei: Oh, please cut it out. Kurama you are making a complete fool of yourself.

Me: Someone needs to feel the love.

Wakes over to snuggle Hiei but Hiei tries to attack me.

ME: Sessy, do you have a muzzle?

Sessy: Sure Seafairy-chan.

Me: Muuuuuuuuch better! Remember, stop, think, write a review,

That is what you should do.


	5. Past and Present

****

****MADE CHANGES TOWARD THE END*****

I am so very happy I got this to work! I am dividing it up, so I can probably get two chapters in the days I have time. On Monday school starts. Alas, I shall still try my hardest. I hate it when people abandon fic.s esp. good ones.

Yusuke: I wish you would abandon this so we could all leave.

Me: Not when things are starting to get interesting plus, I have a big surprise. I haven't decided when I should put it in. It might even be this chapter! I hope you are liking this fic. I never knew how hard it was to do before.

Yusuke: Who the Hell are you talking to. Inu-Yasha is asleep, Hiei is in a muzzle, Kurama and Sesshumaru are too busy cuddling you, Kagome disappeared, and I haven't heard a word out of the other guys here.

Me: Well, Kagome is right there *points to Kagome in the corner making out with Hojo* Hiei is a telepathic so he can still contribute Kurama and Sess are paying attention, right?

Sessy and Kurama: yes

Me: and well, as I said before Inu-Yasha was giving me a migraine. Oh, and the other guys are just eye candy. *giggles*

I don't own North America or Russia,

Nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha. (Bad, I know)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was long; Kagome couldn't help but have her mind drift off to after school. All of her friends had gone to a private high school. She didn't know anyone here except Yusuke and Kuwabara. *sigh*** **I have to wonder what today will be like.' Finally 3 o'clock came around. She smiled and grabbed her bag heading for the front gate.

`````With Yusuke``````

He was leaning against the wall. Why the hell am I doing this' "Kuwabara, you aren't planning on setting me up with is girl, are you?" "Nooooo, of course not." Kuwabara looked away to convince Yusuke that he was not planning anything. God! What am I doing here.'

Just then, Kagome appeared. The sun was reflecting off of her raven hair. She had a huge smile on her face. She looked more beautiful than ever. All Yusuke could do was stare. She was walking out of the building to them. "Yusuke!Kuwabara!" She called out to them. It appeared as everyone in the schoolyard stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. '

She finally got to them slightly blushing. ".sorry about that" "Oh.." Yusuke finally snapped out of it. "Hey, no problem, it happens a lot." "I can see why you have bad people skills." "For the last time I don't have bad people skills." "Hey, guys, let's just go." "Maybe you're right, Kuwabara." Yusuke agreed with them. After a few feet from passing the gate everyone began whispering.

"Does that happen, every time someone calls out your name?" "Well, pretty much." "You, too?" "umm" Yusuke began snickering. "Oh, tell her. The only reason people run away from you is because you are so pain ugly!" Kagome butted in before Kuwabara could reply. "Sowhat movie are we seeing?" "um.I, I mean we, hadn't really though about it." " What kinda movie do you wanta see, Yusuke?" " I could go for anything. except a stupid romance or drama." He quickly added. "How about horror or adventure? Which Kuwabara?" "How about horror." He said with a smile on his face. Kagome will be scared and look to Yusuke for comfort. It is brilliant!' (A/n: *snickering* he is so stupid.)

They neared the theater. Not many people were in line. They got to the booth soon enough. "Three for-" "Oh, Urimeshi, I forgot. I have to leave." "WHAT!" "Should we do this a different time then?" "No, no, you two go. Please. I will even pay." He handed a twenty to a very mad Yusuke. Then ran off. "That bastard!" "Well, if he insists then let still go." "Uhsure." 

They entered the theater and took their seats. The movie was about these alien things that snuck into a person's head while they were asleep though their ears and ate their brain, while taking control of their body changing it into a horrible creature at will. Their goal was to take over Earth and devour the human race. The movie was very bloody and graphic. Yusuke turned over to look at Kagome, if he felt squeamish, she must be scared to death. But, she just looked at the movie screen, apparently not scared. That's weird.'

When it was over they left the theater. Their eyes had to adjust to the bright lights outside. " Ahhh" Kagome said stretching." Good movie, huh?" "Uh, yeah. Hey it is evening. That movie was loooooong." " yeah, sure. I'll just cal my mom I don't want her to worry." Kagome dug through her backpack till she found to her Nokia cell phone. 

"Hey mom it's me" "I know" "I will be out for a bit longer so I'll be gone for dinner." "I promise." "Love you. Bye" She closed her cell phone and was about to put it in her bag when she stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry do you need to call home." "No, my mom doesn't care. She's probably off with some of her friends wasted." She looked at him. His face was cast down. It seemed somewhere deep under his rough exterior he cared. Like it upset him that she did this. Well, it would upset her, too. "I'm sorry." "Why, its not like I care." They walked for a while. 

They found themselves at the park. Yusuke sat on a bench. Kagome followed. A lake lay before them. It was late now and the moon's reflection could be seen. Fireflies danced in the air. "It's so beautiful." "whatever" She sighed. "Yusuke what's the matter." "What do you mean?" "What do I mean? I mean always seem to be mad, you act if you don't care about anything." "So?" "Well, I just met you today, but I have a feeling something is wrong." "Even if something is wrong, why should I tell you?" "Because we're friends." "feh. You really want to know?" "Yes." "Okay, I have a feeling you are going to keep on bugging me till I tell you. I have known this girl named Keiko all my like. About two years ago we started dating. At the same point I got thisjob. Well, the job conflicted with our relationship. I would have to do these little missions that I wouldn't tell her about because I was afraid she would worry. You have to understand that this job is the best thing that ever happened to me. There is no way in the world I could quit it. One day about 3 months ago, she told me to choose. I told her that wasn't fair making me choose. Since I didn't choose she thought it ment I didn't love her and soshe left." He sighed. 'Shit, I'm appearing weak.' "It's hard. Isn't it? To loose someone you love, who you think you are going to spent the rest of your life with. I have a story, too." Yusuke's attention was on her. "The was this boy who I knew. It started off weird because we were forced to work together and we didn't like each other. But as time went by we grew close. I loved him with my whole heart, though I didn't know how he felt but I thought the same. Anyway, after the job was finally done, I found out he just was pretending to like me to get the job done. He didn't love me at all. He didn't even care if I died." She was crying now. Yusuke put his arm around her. She put her face on his chest and continued to cried. What's with me? I can relate to her pain but hers seems so much worse. At least I knew Keiko always loved me.'

He looked down at her. She had stopped crying and was looking up at him. They were mere inches apart. She is so beautiful.' Slowly that distance was reducing. Closer and closer. She looked into his brown eyes so soft and loving. Is this what he is really like?' He was submerged into her eyes. Then suddenly he snapped out of it. He turned his head. "I think we should go home." Kagome looked away as well. You are probably right. He walked her home in silence both deep in thought.

When they got there he looked like he was going to say something but decided against it. He just looked away and then turned and walked away saying "See yah tomorrow." Kagome just stood there at the door and watched him go longingly. Until he was out of sight. Then she turned and walked inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Does anyone know how on the list to get you fic to reappear. As in there are more links to it and stuff. PLEASE HELP.


	6. Short but sweet

Me: Sorry about changing the last chapter. I just decided to change the story line. Don'tkillme. I have been having requests for what happened to the Inu-Yasha gang after Kagome left. It will be short but I will add another chapter quickly enough.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Inu-Yasha lay on the ground barely consious. He saw Kagome go into the well. "I'm sorry." He half whispered. Miroku, Sango and Kirara ran up to him. Miroku was disguisted. Sango was angry. He had driven away their best friend. He was acting so different.' "I thought he loved Kagome." 

"He does." Miroku replied. "He even told her such,"

"I think something is going on. He would never act that way to her on purpose. Much less hurt her." 

"I agree."

`````````````````````a few miles away```````````````

Hidden in the shadows was a miko with knee length black hair. Next to her was a demo in a baboon pelt.

"I put my shards in that puppet so they would think it was me and complete it. Then you were supposed to control Inu-Yasha to get rid of that girl. She was our greatest enemy and she wouldn't stand in your way."

"I did that, but his will was stronger than I expected."

"You got rid of the girl, yes, she has disappeared to kama knows where. But you made a grave mistake. She took the jewel. How could you be so stupid, now it is probibly gone forever."

"My appulogies."

"No, I won't hear it. You have failed for the last time."

"Do you forget you are shardless."

"Yes, but I can still kill you."

That moment he placed his index and middle finger in her arm. She instantly collaped quickly returning to dust.

```````Kagomes time after she had first returned```````````````

Kagome woke with a start. Something was different. She felt different, strangelywhole.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Me:Told you it was short. Heh, we're having a big party at my house. I snuck upstairs to my room and am doing this. Thank god for finfiction. Review. Thankyou so much to the people who reviewed.


	7. Midnight dreams and enemys

Hello everyone. I am trying to figure out how to let everyone review. This is all very confusing. Sorry I just found out it was blocked. I am not sure if I continue to do these intros. If you like them tell me.

```````````````````````````````

Kagome lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Sure they had just met, but he had opened up to her, he had almost kissed her. She could still remember the way he looked then, that passionate, caring look. She was thinking about him. She couldn't help ask herself if he was thinking about her. (a/n: like in Moulan Rouge if you remember.)

``````````With Yusuke``````````````````

He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him (a/n: droooooooool). He put on his pajamas then walked over to the window and stared out at the moon. It was full. Somehow no matter how he tried not to, his thoughts kept revolving around Kagome. He had his heart broken before. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He closed his eyes and pictured her soft creamy white skin, her long shining hair, her deep brown eyes, her soft breath against his cheek. His heart beat a little faster. "Damn it! Why did this have to happen? Oh, great and now I am talking to myself."

The night drifted on as they thought about each other, him of her, she of him, though not known to the other.

`````W/ Kagome`````````````````

Light seeped into her room as she slept. It had been close to 2 when finally sleep had over taken her. She woke at 7 and snuggled down into her covers. It was a cold cloudy day. She took a shower, got dressed and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen her mother was waiting for her. "Good morning Kagome-dear." "Hi mom" "We didn't have a chance to talk yesterday, how was your day?" Scenes flashed though Kagome's head: meeting, school rumors, the movie, the park, Yusuke. "It wasgood." "That's great sweetie."

Kagome left the house and started walking towards the huge staircase. She looked down from the top. Yusuke was standing at the bottom of the stairs leaning against a wall looking bored. She ran down the steps. "Hey!" 

"Hey, took you long enough." 

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you."

"Eh,"

"It's cold."

"Yep, weird weather."

They walked for a while. "It's really nice of you to walk with me."

"unsure. "

Suddenly Yusuke stopped in front of a blue house and just stood there.

"Uh"

"Oh, Kuwabara lives here. I told him I would wait for him. Yesterday we were going to meet each other at the corner of 3rd and 7th, but I got tired of waiting."

A few minutes later Kuwabara came running out of his house.

"Hi guys. So how was the movie?"

"eh."

"Fine."

They walked for a while.

"Yesterday it was hot now it is freezing cold."

"Oh, we were just talking about that."

Everyone was trying to think of something to say that didn't involve yesterday or the weather. As a result they walked in silence to school.

The day was long. When it was finally over, Kagome was relieved. She walked slowly home from school. She wasn't paying attention when somebody grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw a boy from her school. There was a group of boys with him.

"Is she the one?"

"Yeah, she is Yusuke's friend."

"I heard them talking yesterday."

"So we just have to beat her up?"

"Yeah." The boy holding her said. He seemed to be their leader. "If we do that, we will have one up on the Great Urimeshi." He gave an evil smile. "We might as well have some fun while we're at it."

"Hey let go of me."

Two boys had to restrain her. She was kicking and screaming until one boy put his hand over her mouth. Which in turn, she bit. There were about four boys circling her, nine in total. They had dragged her to an alleyway. Four guys held her down and another one was tying up her feet and hands and gagged her mouth.

Kama, where are my bow and arrows when I need them. Please don't let anything happen to me. Please don't let anything happen to me. I could try channeling my energy some other way. I've never done that before but I could try. Oh, wait, they're not demons, so would it still work.'

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate her energy when she heard something.

"What are you fucking bastards doing?!"

She opened her eyes. She was right it was Yusuke. He was standing at the entrance of the ally way. A few boys ran, but he caught them and knocked them out. He moved closer. The others backed off in fear. Kagome just lay there tied up and gagged. 

"I asked you a question." He said overflowing with rage.

"You won't answer, okay."

He charged at them knocking them out one by one. Soon it was only the leader of the group and Yusuke. The boy dug in his pocket and flipped out a knife. It was small but a knife is a knife. He ran towards Yusuke it the knife aimed at his chest. Yusuke dodged it and had the guy out with one punch.

He walked over to Kagome and bent down. He untied the knots and ungagged her. Then looked at her worried. 

"Hey, you okay?" 

She nodded then flung her arms around him. 

"Thank you." She whispered. 

Yusuke was surprised by the hug so bent back but then regained normal position and put his arms around her.

"It's okay."

They stayed like this for a while, but then they released each other and stood up. He escorted her home just to be safe.

"Sorry about that. Stuff like that comes with the territory."

"Now I reeeeealy see why you have bad people skills."

"For God's sake woman (a/n: see below) I don't have bad people skills!"

"Yah know, That will be my new mission: working on your people skills."

"I don't-ugg, I give up."

"Come on, it will be fun."

"Whatever, if it shuts you up."

They had come to her steps.

"See yah tomorrow."

"fehsure, whatever."

He was a little annoyed but he liked spending time with her for whatever reason. This will be boring, maybe I should drag Kuwabara along. That would be entertaining."

````````````````````````````````````````

A/N: from above. I just have to put it in, sorry it is an inside joke with my friend Ian (alias: Ivan Okelander, Scapegoat, "halter top", Akido (sp?) guy, Mr. Random, Shurly, Minnie Mouse, Mr/Mrs. (not sure which) Ranma 1/2-lover etc.) This is my little shout out to him. Hi, Ian. Didn't think I would put you in did you. Mwahhhhhhhhh. 

Anyways, If you have any ideas please tell me. I'm running out. TTFN!!

Luv Yah!


	8. flashback and strange weather

****

ACCEPTING ANONYMOUS REVIEW NOW!

Me: Hello, I can finally accept anonymous reviews. I would like to dedicate this chapter to ShokoraYasha because she told me how to do it. Everyone should go out and read her story. It is called: Goaku: The Five Deadly Sins of Buddhism. So go forth and read. **smiles**

Yusuke: What the hell?! I thought this stupid commentary was done.

Me: Nowell, I just wanted to spring one up.

Yusuke: I hate you.

Inu-Yasha looking chapter 6: Kagome I'm innocent!

Kagome: I won't be lied to, you betrayed me Inu-Yasha!

Me: Am I the only one who knows that is Kikyou.

Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!

Inu-Yasha: Then where is Kagome.

Me: Still in the corner making out with Hojo.

Everyone sweat drops.

Me: **sigh** I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Do I really need to say it again? Oh and:

Dear Pruningshears my reviewer,

I wanted to build up their relationship, till they have to deal with each other's secrets. Sorry if he seems like Inu-Yasha but you have to admit, they are alike ^_^ 

```````````````````````````````````````````````

Yusuke returned home and crashed on his bed. He looked at his dresser. There was still a picture of him and Keiko on it. Closing his eyes he sighed. What's going on with me?' He remembered that day three months ago.

``Flashback````````````

Yusuke had just got back from a mission with a water demon killing children. He was on his sofa. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"It's open." He called.

The door opened. Keiko was standing in the doorway.

"Yusukewe need to talk."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Let's go for a walk."

"Whatever."

He got up and they left. The walked for sometime till Yusuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Keiko, what's wrong?! You dragged me out of my house to just aimlessly walk around?" He yelled at her. She was on the brink of tears.

"Yusuke!" she shouted." Choose me or being a Spirit Detective."

"What the hell?!"

"You never tell me when you go on missions. You are gone for months at a time." She was crying now. This whole time she had been holding it in, now she had burst.

"Keiko" He had a softer tone now, "If that's the problem, I will tell you when I have a mission."

"No, Yusuke! You have told me that too many times. Now choose."

"That isn't fair, Keiko. This job is the best thing that ever happened to me and I couldn't give you up."

"By not choosing" She said softer. "you choose the job. If you continue at it, Iwill leave."

"Keiko! Don't. I love you." He pulled her in to a hug. "I could never give you up. I love you. Pleasedon't leave." 

(A/n: Yusuke is acting really differentaffectionate if you will, because he is trying to show her how much he loves her. He may be a tough guy but inside he's a softy. Like maple candy hard yet soft.)

"YusukeI am sorry. I can'tI can't. If you aren't completely devoted to meto this relationship, I'm sorry." She pushed him away and ran off. He stood there for a minute not sure what to do. Shocked from what just happened. Then, he took off after her, but she was gone.

He slowly returned home, waked into his room, locked his door and lay on his bed stareing at the ceiling still in shock.

Through the next few weeks he tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up. He tried stopping by her house but she was always "out". 

He couldn't think straight anymore. He was always out of it. She had broken his heart. She was one of the few people he opened up to andshe left. He had needed her. He would rather die than admit it, but she had been his strength. He was able to defeat the last Saint Beast because of her. He needed her. Sohe did the only thing he could think ofhe cried.

(A/n: okaya little OOC, but he was really depressed.)

```````End Flashback```````

I couldn't let it happen again. I don't think I could take it. But, Kagome' He opened his eyes and stared out through his window. It wasSNOWING?!?!?!

"What the HELL?!" He shouted. Racing out of his room, he went outside. He was right it was snowing. "What the fuck?! It's September!" 

"I hear talking to yourself is unhealthy." He turned around and saw Kagome looking at him. "But you're right, really weird weather."

"Why are you so calm. For Kami's sake it's SNOWING?!"

"Yusukeyou're loosing your cool. Its just weather."

"hn. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, my mom and grandpa are at my cousin's house and my brother is at a school over night. So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have dinner."

"Sure, but you could have called."

"Well, I didn't know your number. I ran into Kuwabara and he told me where you lived."

" 'kay." Yusuke said still staring at the sky. "Just let me get a jacket."

He ran inside and then returned. "Oh, Yusuke, I was wondering. What exactly is your job?"

Yusuke tensed. "Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Why does it matter?"

"Just tell me."

"I'mdetective."

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

I don't like lying to her, but I had to. Feh, I shouldn't feel guilty.'

""

"So what do you do?"

"Oh, look we're here!" Yusuke said relieved.

They got to the house. Kagome pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"Just sit down and make yourself comfortable. I am going to call Chinese take out."

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow.

"heheheh. The only thing I can cook is Ramen."

He smirked.

"Same here."

She grabbed the phone. "357-2830" she said out loud. "Hello, I would like two orders of Broccoli Beef, two orders of rice, two orders of Won Tons, two orders of Sweet and Spicy Prawns, two orders of Cho Mane (sp?), two orders of mushroom chicken and one second." She put her hand over the phone. "And for you, Yusuke?" The look on his face was priceless. 

"YusukeI'm joking." She turned back to the phone. "That's all." 

"Okay, 638 3rd street. I live at the shrine."

"Bye"

She hung up.

"So, what do you want to do till then?"

"Well, we could watch a movie or play a board game."

"I don't care, how about a game."

Kagome walked over to the cupboard and opened it.

"Well, there is Cranium, Monopoly, Checkers, Barbie Dream Date, heheh form when I was little." (A/n: yes, I know only American games).

She looked across the room.

"Or"She had a mischievous smile on her face" we could play with those."

Yusuke looked to where she was pointing. It was a Game Cube. "I bet I could kick your ass at Super Smash Brothers Melee."

He smirked and replied "You're on."

They played for a while until their dinner came. 

````After dinner where Yusuke gloated about winning their battle in the game```````

They decided to watch a movie, Dirty Dancing (Kagome's favorite American film). Yusuke was reluctant to watch it but she told him they could watch a movie he liked afterward. The sat close on the couch. The snow was still falling heavily so Kagome got a blanket and put it over them. The only light in the room was the television and the crackling fire.

Halfway through the movie, Kagome was asleep. She had her head on Yusuke's shoulder. And had snuggled closer to get warm, clinging to him. Shit! Now I am stuck watching this stupid movie.'

****

Beep, beep, beep

Yusuke got out his communicator. He was glad Kagome was asleep. "Yes" he whispered.

"Yusuke-"

"shhhhhhh"

"Why do we have to whisper?" It was Boton.

"Never mind that. What do you need?"

"New mission. Meet us all at the park, by the pond after school."

"Kami, what does that toddler want us to do now?"

"Don't call the Great Koenma that!"

Kagome stirred.

"Whatever just shhhhhhh!"

"How come?"

He closed the communicator. Then, looked down at Kagome and smirked. Kami, what am I getting myself into?'

````````````````````````````````

Pardon the Parody:

1. "YusukeI'm joking." She turned back to the phone. "That will be all." 

"Okay, 638 3rd street. I live at the shrine."

"Bye"

She hung up.

"So, what do you want to do till then?"

"Make out."

She grabbed Yusuke and pushed him onto the couch plunging her lips to his.

2. "So, what do you want to do till then?"

"Well, we could watch a movie or play a game."

"I don't care, how about a game."

"I know" she said excitedly "How about we play strip poker."

Me: kukukukukukuku, my Naraku impression.

Hiei: baka

Yusuke: Crazy Bitch.

Me **burst out into tears**

Kurama and Sessy attack them for me.

Kurama: Seafairy-chan (Me: one of my many aliases in other words screen names. I go by that and Mermaide99), will you be my mate?

Sessy: I wanted her to be my mate.

Me: But I love you both.

Kurama: I challenge you, Sesshomaru, to a battle. The winner will be Seafairy-chan's mate.

Sessy: I accept.

Me: While I don't like the though of myself as a prize, I want to see this. **grabs a bowl of popcorn**

Me: I would really like 15 more reviews till I put up a new chapter. I have 32 right now. Please review. TTFN (ta ta for now) XD


	9. the morning after

Well, it has begun. The school year like a black hole has swallowed me leaving me dazed and confused. Kami, and it is only the first week. I am sorry it has taken my longer than usual to update. That is due to all the HOMEWORK we have and I am on the water polo team. Sorry, but I will only be able to update on weekends. There will be gaps like this between updates. Deal with it. (Jk, Jk) Don't worry I am not that mean. I am exosted. Oh, I say The Pirates of the Caribbean again, Chocolat and Don Juan Demarco. They have Johnny Depp. He is sooooooo HOT!!!!! Even though he is like 40. He is sooooooooooo hot. He is sooooooooo SEXY!!!!!!! 

Yu Yu Hakisho and Inu-Yasha on How to deal with a lot of homework'

Kurama: wellit may seem hard, but it is worth it.

Keiko: exactly, after it is done you'll feel great and accomplished.

Kuwabara: Do I get to talk again- (Me: I cut him off)

Yusuke: Don't do it. In fact don't bother going to school. If they come after you, shoot them with a spirit gun.

Hiei: hn

Kagome: That is my secret and I will take it to my grave.

Miroku: Does it by chance involve hot springs and girls?

Sango: If it does it, also involves unconscious munks.

Miroku: Unconscious mu-

****

***Bang***

@_@

Inu-Yasha: Crazy bitch.

Sessy: Take that back, **** kills Inu-Yasha**** (jk, jk, jk I would never kill that pup from the past)

Me: Oh, and when Kurama and Sessy fought to be my mate. I decided to call in a favor and have Kagome fuse them together becoming well I haven't thought of a name yet. Anyways, it has Sessy's sexiness and Kurama's kind loving compassionate nature. I could clone this new perfect guy and sell him to crazed fangirls. If anyone's interested, call me at 1-800-I AM A FANGIRL WHO IS UBSESSED WITH KURAMA AND/OR SESSY (long #, huh?)

I would like to dedicate this chapter topruneshears, my reviewer. She/He has been giving me a lot of good advice. So pruneshears, I tip my hat to you. If you would like me to dedicate a chapter to you, review and tell me why I should. Thanks.

I don't own anything, get it through your brain.

````````````````````````

Yusuke awoke. His eyes were still closed. Slowly, he opened them. Light filled the room. Well, it still snowing.' He though while looking out the window. By chance he looked down. What the- he grew a shade of red from embarrassment. He had his arms raped around Kagome and her around him. That would have been alright, but the way there were lying on the couch, the way her body pressed against his, a great deal of cleavage was showing.

He looked away, but his eyes started drifting towards her. His gaze was on her. She was so beautiful. Her raven black hair was barely touching her face. Her rouge lips partly separated. Her hands clenching to his shirt. Yet again, he felt himself drawn to her. His mind shouted that he couldn't, but yet he lowered his face to hers. Closed his eyes, and gently touched his lips to her forehead.

He slowly let her down onto the couch and stood up. Looking back to her with a smirk, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

He turned on the light and was about to get out his communicator when he saw a stack of pictures on the stand. It was of Kagome and a boy about her age. He had long black hair and brown eyes. He was smiling and had his arm around her. She was smiling as well and had her head on his shoulder.

this the boy she was in love with?' He looked at the expression on her face. No, that she is still in love with.'

He surpressed his feelings and took out his communicator.

"Hello?" He whispered. 

"Yusuke? Where are you?"

He paused "At home-"

"It doesn't look like you're home." Boton said slyly. "Ohhhhhh, Yuuuusuke! You little devil."

"Shut the hell up, Boton it's not like that!!!!!!!"

"**giggles** Well, anyway, Yusuke, since it is snowed in, I will just transport you fromwhere ever you are."

He grumbled. Suddenly, a portal appeared to the left of him. He jumped through it instantly entering a place known as Spirit World.

```With Kagome``````

She woke up. Something loud had startled her. It had seemed like Yusuke's voice. She sat straight up and listened again. Yes, it was Yusuke. He seemed to be talking to someone. She got up and walked over to its source. She stood there for a while, but suddenly, it just stopped. She knocked no answer. Slowly she opened the door. Nothing was there. She stood on the thresh, dumbfounded.

``````In Spirit World``````

Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei were standing in silence when suddenly, Yusuke came crashing down from the ceiling. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"That was for being late." Koenma said coolly.

Yusuke was building up rage, about to burst, when Kurama saw this he stepped in. "So, why are we here?"

He looked over at him as if saying thank you'.

"Good question." He said while occasionally sucking on his pacifier. "As I suppose, you have seen. There has been very strange weather. It is because of a demon called Cattleya. She was once a beautiful kind maiden, but one demon named Hashikata fell in love with her. He tried to pursue her to marry him. She refused because he had killed many innocent humans and demons. He then decided to pursue the witch Soshiji to place a spell on her, causing her to love him. Now, the witch Soshiji was in love with the demon. When she found out the reason for his actions, she became very jealous. She tried placing a spell on Hashikata so he wouldn't love the girl anymore. While muttering the incantation, Soshiji was distracted and for a moment started uttering the wrong words. A long story short, Cattleya was turned into a demon. Soshiji's spell had worked in a sense; Cattleya's heart was coated black preventing her from loving anyone ever. Finding his love transformed, Hashikata killed himself. Soshiji spent the rest of her days in a far off mountain punishing herself for loosing her only love."

"Truly tragic." Kurama said with a sigh as Koenma finished his history lesson.

" Those people were idiots." Yusuke replied.

"Back to the case. We are not sure why, but Cattleya has been attacking the Human World. She is hiding some where unknown and plans to pull the world into eternal winter."

"So what do we do, toddler?

"Well, find her and stop her."

"How do the fucking hell are we supposed to do that?!" He yelled.

"She has a secretbase if you will, where she is hiding. It shouldn't be hard to find. It is here in Tokyo and is giving out enormous amounts of spirit energy. We would have a better idea of the location but for some reason, our equipment has been shut down. I think it has something to do with Cattleya."

"Whatever." Yusuke snorted.

``````````````I could end here, but you have waited a week so I go forth, into the wild blue yonder (I'm weird, if you haven't already guessed @_@)``````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Snow was everywhere as they walked along and it continued to fall. Yusuke sighed inwardly thinking of Kagome. He had to end it. What ever it' was.

They were walking down 5th street and then, rounded the corner. Yusuke was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice anything else. He collided with someone. "Oh, sorry-" he looked down. "Kagome?"

```````With Kagome`````````

She had stood there in the doorway for quite some time, until doubt seeped in, and she had regarded it as her imagination. After taking a bubble bath and getting dressed, she walked down stairs to leave. By chance, she looked out the window and was shocked to see she was snowed in.

She walked back to her room unsure what to do. She sat her bed and opened a small box on her dresser. It was covered in blue velvet. She grabbed the box's contents and fingered it, rolling it around in her hands. It was a round jewel that emitted a strange light. "The Shikon Noh Tama" she whispered.

After a while she set it back and reformed the barrier that surrounded it, preventing anyone from sensing its energy. Determined to get out of this house, she opened her window. It was about 5 feet to the tree branch that extended towards her. Holding her breath, she jumped latching on to the branch. When she found she was safe, she crawled down to the white blanket below.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Me: Okay, I know. I will write more this weekend because I have Monday and Tuesday off. Yeeeeeeeess!!!! Please review. I would like to thank the people who did before. I would reeeeeeealy appreciate 25 reviews before I post the next chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you. TTFN.

LUV YAH!!


	10. pain of love

It is I, Seafairy/ Mermaide. I think I like Seafairy better. I am watching a Sailor Moon DVD. That it the best anime EVER. DARIEN IS HOOOOOOTTTTT! Anyway, I know you guys have been patient so here it is. OH, and I forgot to tell you all, Kagome had grown in her miko skills so something like a simple barrier would be easy, but you will see later on in the story. **sigh** I have so much homework. WAHHHHH. 

Yusuke: Shut your damn mouth!

I punch Yusuke.

Yusuke: you call that a punch?

Me: No, but I am the author so you're knocked out.

Yusuke: Wha-

Kurama/Sessy: he's out cold.

I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakisho. I am getting board of saying it. Oh, and if Kay (you know who you are) is reading this, Hi! Hope you like it. This is how I spend my time. **turns to the other readers** It is all for you. 

Kurama/Sessy: sorry, she sometimes gets a littleemotional.

`````````````````````````````````````````````

Kagome wandered though the streets with no real destination in mind. What happened this morningand last night for that matter.'

She was too caught up in thought to notice where she was going. She rounded the corner and collided with something or someone. In the collision, she had fallen back onto the ground. "Oh, I'm sor-"

"Kagome?"

She looked up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He snorted.

"Oh hi,Kagome!"

She turned her head. It was Kuwabara.

"hehehehhi."

She stood up.

"What do yah want?" Yusuke asked rudely.

"Nothing, I just went for a walk...and you left this morning with out saying goodbye or anything."

At this Hiei cocked his eyebrow, and Kuwabara shouted,

"Urimeshi, you just met the girl?!?!?!?!?!"

"Oh, nothing like that happened." She was waving her hands back and forth while blushing.

"He just fell asleep on my couch. That's all."

"humph, yah."

The group seemed satisfied.

"Oh, yah, these guys are myfriends."

Kagome now looked at the other two who she had failed to notice before. The first one had red hair and green eyes. His eyesShe drifted off. He was so hansom. She didn't realize she was blushing while she looked at him, but Yusuke did. He didn't say anything about it though. "That's Kurama."

Kurama had also been looking at her to. He was filled with curiosity. She was beautiful, not only her exterior, but her soul as well. She was pure, yet there seemed to be a cloud over her heart, as if she had experienced a great tragedy or heartache. Her spirit energy was strong as well. 

"A pleasure." He spoke as he bowed. He failed to notice that he was blushing ever so slightly, but Yusuke did. (A/N: Ain't he the perceptive one.)

Kagome looked at him again, he was smiling at her. She blushed a little redder, but turned away.

"And that's Hiei."

Hiei was about a head shorter than Kurama, he had black hair, a white headband and black clothes. He was kinda cute as well. Well, he was standing next to Kuwabara and anybody looks hot next to him.

"hn" Was the rely.

"Nice to meet you as well." She said cheerfully still looking at Kurama.

"You guys, we better get going."

"Oh, where are you off to?"

"None of your business!"  
"Okay, Inu-Yasha, I have had it up to here with this attitude thing. What is the matter with you?" She screamed.

"For one thing, my name is Yusuke, not Inu-Yasha (dog-demon, where in the hell did you dig that up?), but besides that, nothing is fucking wrong, so just leave me alone, bitch!"

Kagome looked as if someone had just slapped her. Not angry, but hurt. She was on the brink of tears.

"Yusuke" She whispered. Suddenly, her pain turned to anger. "If that is the hell how you treated Keiko, I can see why she left! Goodbye, Yusuke!" She screamed at him. She turned and ran away.

Her last statement had struck home. He was deeply hurt. He wanted to go after her. Say he was sorry. Say he loved her, but he couldn't. Not with his friends there, and anyways, it was better this way. Now, he couldn't get his heart broken again, nor could she. Remember, Yusuke, she loves that other guy from the photo. She could never love you while her heart was with him.' He thought.

Kuwabara was yelling at him and Kurama just looked concerned in her direction. He pushed his eyes together so they wouldn't see his tears. Yes, he had only known her for, what, two days, but he had opened his heart to her. And now, he had lost probably the only two women he ever loved.

"Let's go," Hiei said shortly.

"You're probably right, Hiei." Said Kurama.

Kuwabara nodded, then turned to Yusuke. "You okay, Urimeshi. Maybe we shouldn't, though. Do you want to go after her?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" He replied coldly.

"Then lets go!" Hiei shouted.

They walked over to the park where they felt strong energy coming from. Deeper into the park, they went. About an hour and a half past, till they came to a lake, the very lake that Kagome and Yusuke had gone to that night. Yusuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and cast his face down.

Suddenly, a girl shouted. "Yusuke?!" He whipped his head around. It was Keiko?! He was shocked.

"KKeiko?!?!"

"Yusuke, I really need to talk to you."

Just that second, a huge demoness appeared. It was Cattleya. She was much taller than they were. Her skin was a purple color and her eyes were a blood red. A black lipstick was on her lips as fangs stuck out of them. She had black hair that flowed all around her.

She hissed and pointed at Yusuke and Keiko, who was now in his arms.

"Keiko, get out of here, NOW!"

She looked at him and then nodded. Looking away from the demons, she started running. Cattleya had seen her and was off.

"She's after Keiko!" Yusuke shouted. (A/N: Stating the obvious are we.)

They were after her. 

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted. 

She dodged it. Then, she dove at Keiko. She got away, but without being hit on her head. She fell unconscious.

"Keiko?!"

"Rose whip!" Kurama's attack hit dead on. Cattleya fell to the ground.

Yusuke ran past Cattleya to Keiko. As he past, the demoness yelled. "Yusuke Urimeshi, it is customary to stay true to the one you love." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell did you say?!"

She disintegrated into dust. He continued to stare at the pile till Kurama spoke, " I think she will be alright."

"Keiko!"

Yusuke had come back to reality and walked over to her. He sat down and put her in his arms.

`````````````````````````````````With Kagome````````````````````

Kagome found herself at her house again. She climbed up the tree again (still snowed out) and entered her room. She fell on her bed and cried. After a while she felt bad about it. Maybe I was too hard on him. That's it. I should go and apologias.'

After Kagome had left Inu-Yasha, she had worked hard on her miko powers. It was hard, because every time she did, it reminded her of Kikyou. Still, she persisted. She was the jewel's protector. If she ever had to fight for it, she had to be prepared. Now, she could place barriers, like the one over the Shikon Noh Tama and over the well, sense people's auras (she was still perfecting it, though) and her power level had greatly increased. Indeed she was very different from that schoolgirl who had fallen down that well, all that time ago. Calming down, she went to her window and crawled down the tree.

Midway through town, she picked up his aura, he had been here. It had been a while ago, but if she followed the path, she was bound to find him. She broke into a run. As she ran, she practiced what she was going to say, Hi, YusukeI'm sorryOh, hi, sorry about thatso, yeah, sorryKami, what am I going to do?'

She found herself in the park. I'm close!' She traveled through it, till she saw a clearing coming closer with the lake in the distance.

"KEIKO!'

She stopped. That was Yusuke's voice. Where have I heard that name before?' She scanned her brain as she drew closer. About 30 feet away from her in the clearing was Yusuke with Keiko in his arms. She gasped. It's her. The girl Yusuke was with before?!' She was in shock. I have to get away from here.' She could hardly move, but managed to twist her body around.

She then ran off, for the second time today, cursing Yusuke.

Kurama had sensed her. He turned to see her with a shocked expression on her face, then turn and run away. Kurama made a move to go after her.

Leave her be.' Hiei told him telepathically. She is none of our business.'

Hiei, the girl is obviously distressed ad she appears to have strong feelings for Yusuke. I would hate to see what would happen to her if her emotions got the better of her.'

hn, go after her if you want, just don't get to involved.'

Kurama turned and walked away slowly to not make anyone notices. As soon as he was out of everyone's sight, he broke into a run.

````````````````````````````

Me: Yes, a cliffy. Mwahhhhhh. Hope you like it. Review. Tell me if it should be Yus/Kag or Kur/Kag. I started it as a Yus/Kag, but yah never know. I could also be a Yus/Kag/Kur.Oh, I could do an alternate ending. I would lable it like Yusuke: title or Kurama: title. I will probibly do that. So please, please help. Review, review, review!

Yusuke: God, you're annoying.


	11. didn't see that coming

Hello! Oh my god! I watched Inu-Yasha! It is sooo good. I missed the ones last week. It was soooooooooooooooooo great. I had forgotten how fabulous it was!

Kagome last chapter didn't know Kurama or Hiei were demons because she doesn't have the power to distingish demon and human auras.

If anyone is confused about the way Yusuke acted in chapter 10, read chapter 9 again. I had changed it.

I am going to have a triangle thing going on. You vote on who she ends up with. So far it is:

Kurama: 4

Yusuke: 4

Alternate ending: 2

Just so yah know, I write these intro's before I write the story and I just go from there.

Yusuke:you are increadible stupid.

Me:I am too tired to argue. When I am tired, I get annoyed. And you don't want to see me annoyed.

Yusuke:

Me: argggggg **kills Yusuke**

Kurama/Sessy (thanks for the help windmage, I have named him Kurmaru) **revived Yusuke with his sword I can't spell *_*: **sigh** she was right.

Me: I am over worked at school. I don't get enough sleep. I have to wake up at 5 fleaking 00 am in the morning for water polo practice this week.

Kuwabara: not to mention it is her time of the month-

Kurmaru: You shouldn't have said that.

I turn into the Queen of Darkness (or what ever it's called) that Gladriela (sp?) turns into in the Lord of The Rings: Fellowship of the Rings. I kill Kuwabara. Kurmaru doesn't bother to revive him (song comes on: Ding dong, Kuwabara's dead, Which Kuwabara, the stupid one, Ding Dong, Kuwabara is dead) (bad I know, please don't flame me. I am tired.)

I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakisho. **sigh** I have really lost my energy for this.

``````````````````````````````````````

Kagome reached her house. She collapsed on her steps. She was fiercely crying. All the snow had melted and the clouds were beginning to part. "Why!" She shouted out loud still crying. I though he loved me. Maybe, he was acting that way to push me away so he wouldn't feel guilty for going to her. Nothis is Yusuke. This is Yusuke" She was crying so hard tears were flying out of her eyes.

Kurama was watching her. He felt her pain. Something about this girlHe trailed off. Perched on a tree branch, he was about to go to her when he saw a girl approach her.

"Kagome"

She turned her head. That voice was familiar. Her eyes were blurry from crying. She could barely see. Slowly, her vision came back.

She gasped. "SSango?"

The girl smiled at her. Kagome flung herself into the older girl's arms. "Iyou so much!" She said as she cried.

"It's okay, I have missed you, too."

Kagome pulled away to look at her best friend. Sango was wearing her exterminator outfit, but she was bleeding badly.

"Sango! What happened?"

"Kagome, we need to talk."

Kagome stood up and helped Sango who had been kneeling.

"Let's get your wounds taken care of first."

They walked into the house. Kurama was very curious now. The girl's clothing appeared to be from the Feudal Era. She appeared to be human, but the scent of demon blood was all over her. He went in for a closer look.

``````````````Inside the house````````````

Sango's cut went from her shoulder to her stomach. She took off her outfit. (A/N: For all you perverts out there, stop it!) Kurama looked away. Kagome wrapped the band-aids around her. Sango was about to put her cloths back on when Kagome interrupted her.

"Here, use some of my clothes. All of yours are covered in blood."

"Your right, thank you, but you're cloths look so strange."

"heheheh. Believe me, they'll be fine."

Kagome went into her room and got a pair of jeans, a forest green T-shirt that had a v-neck line and sleeves that went to her elbows and a pair of black boots.

She returned downstairs and found Sango in her bathroom. She was looking at pictures that lay on a stack.

"I remember this" She said holding up the picture Yusuke had seen earlier. "Yeah, I had brought my camera and you had taken it for us. It took some coaxing but I finally convinced Inu-Yasha it wasn't a demon." She cast her head down and then handed Sango the clothes. She changed and then she entered the living room where Kagome had gone. 

"Kagome, you have to came back." She said directly.

She looked up in shock. Then looked as if on the verge of tears.

"I can't Sango. He betrayed me. He didn't care if I lived or died. How can I face him."

"It was Kikyou." She said shortly.

"Excuse me"

"Kikyou was working with Naraku and was controlling him. That's the other thing, Naraku is still alive, we only killed one of his puppets."

"WHAT?!?!"

"He had placed jewel shards in it so we would think it was the real thing and then after completing the jewel, he would take it. Before he did, he wanted you gone. You were a threat. Anyways, they possessed Inu-Yasha and made him turn on you. He had a very strong will and so he was only partially controlled. That is why you aren't dead now. When you disappeared with the jewel, Naraku killed Kikyou. He tried going through the well, but because of the barrier you had put up, he couldn't get through."

"How did you get through?"

"Don't you know?"

Kagome sweatdropped. "wellheheh."

"You can pass through the well if you have a certain amount of spirit energy. Shikon shards increase it."

"Oh, that makes sense. Ummwhat happened next?"

"Well, Inu-Yasha tried to get through hundreds of times. He was heartbroken and felt terrible about himself. Miroku and I as soon as we found out about Naraku, went after him. In our search we found the information I told you before."

"Where is everybody now?"

"Well, after he found you weren't coming back, Inu-Yasha went out on a type of a journey to repent himself. Miroku is back in the Feudal Era. He is badly wounded. Shippo and Kirara are with him. But, that is why I came here, We need you to defeat Naraku."

"Me?! Why?"

She sighed. "Because, Kagome, he is your father."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"I don't know the exact details. I just know almost 17 years ago, your mother had the jewel in her body. She fell down the well. When she came to the Feudal Era, she met Naraku. They had relations and she bore his child. He wanted to keep you for himself; you were to be his heir. He'd just let your mother go because he had no use for her. When she found out he didn't love her and only wanted you, she fled back to the well. Oh and I should ell you, that during birth, the jewel was transferred to you. As she passed through the well, he muttered a spell so she wouldn't remember what happened. He figured it would be easier to get you that way. I am not sure what happened then, but he couldn't go through the well."

Kagome sat there in silence. 

"Sohis evil spirit resides inme."

Sango didn't reply. Finally, she said, "Kagome, listen, he may be your father, but you are not him. You are good, pure."

"hah" she said quietly "You know, I always wanted to know my father while I was growing up. My mother told me that she had married a prince, but one day on an adventure to a far off castle, a dragon killed him. (A childish story, I know. She told it to us, when she didn't even know how she had had me, either.) Then she had met Souta's father. It was like a fairytale again, but then there was the accident. All this time, I had been fighting my father. He knew it was me and he tried to kill me. Why?"

"It was a prophesy made shortly after you returned to you're world.

By woman, she was born,

By woman, he will die.

He didn't know it was you for a while, but when we were at his castle and your arrow pierced him, he had begun to suspect something."

"What about his other children like Kugera (sp?)."

"Well, you are the only one that was created the natural way."

"So, I have to kill my father."

"No" She shook her head." You have to kill Naraku."

Kagome looked up and nodded. "You're right. I have to finish what I started, even if he is my father. May we wait till tomorrow to leave?"

"Of course." Kagome hugged her sister'.

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

Kurama still stood there perched on the branch. where have I heard that name before?'

````````````````````````I could stop, but I won't, don' cha' love me. Not really? Okay. I have my Kurmaru to give me all the love I need.``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Sango?"

"hm?"

"Since Naraku is my father, does that mean I am one fourth demon?"

"I guess so."

"How come, I haven't any special abilities or anything. And demons regard me as only human?"

"I don't really know."

"KAGOME, WE'RE HOME!"

Kagome looked over. Standing in the door was her mother and grandfather,

"Oh, I see we have company. Kagome, I am assuming she is one of your friends." She said cheerfully.

"Yes, this is Sango. UmmGrandfather, I need to talk to you."

"Why yes Kagome dear."

"Sango, will you excuse me?"

"Of course."

Kagome walked with her grandfather till they were at the 1,000-year-old tree.

"Grandpa, I know who my dad is."

He looked shocked. "Howhow could you?!"

"Sango is from the past like I had told you, the demon we are fightingwell, he is my father."

She turned to face him directly. "Please, I need to know what happened all those years ago." She asked pleadingly.

"Kagome, sit down."

They sat on a bench under the tree's shade.

"When I found your mother at the well house caring you, I sensed you were part demon. That led me to believe your father was a demon. I placed a spell on the well sealing it. It was the best one I knew, but it was temporary. When you turned 15, the seal broke and the well allowed the passage of time to continue. Next thing I did was sealing your demon blood. I wasn't sure what would happen if one day you shot flames at someone or some other demonic power. Now, that you have grown up, you can have your demon blood awakened if you wish."

Kagome stood there, taking it in. Then, she nodded. "I would like to. I want to be as I was born. I want to be me."

He nodded. "We can start today if you wish." 

"Yes, thank you."

She is a demon! Or at least part. This girl is very curious. I wonder what this well they keep talking about is.'

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Me: Yes, I can't believe it either. Hey, anybody know what kind of demon, Naraku is? Please tell me and also vote. **smiles** TTFN!

LUV YAH!


	12. She's a demon!

I am so happy. I am so happy. I have over 100 reviews. I am sorry, I think this chapter might be short because I need to find out what you want to happen. Anyways, 100 reviews and the only thing remotely resembling a flame was for my downloading problems, none for my actual story. I am so HAPPY! **Grabs Yusuke and starts dancing around. **

Yusuke: Let go of me crazy bitch.

The stats are:

Yusuke: 10

Kurama: 20

Alternate Ending: 7

So go forth and vote. You don't want something you don't want to happen, happen. Of course you can vote more than once.

Oh, with last chapter. Wasn't that a bolt out of the blue? I hope yah like it. Yeah, please vote. I need your help. 

Oh, My GOD! I was watching last night's ep. (the 2nd's) on Cartoon Network. I gasped at Inu-Yasha's last line. "Where are you, my Kikyou." How the hell could he still be in love with that f***ing b***h. It makes me soooooo angry. Kagome is really in love with him. She should take some of these fanfic. advise and go with Sessy or something. God, it makes me soooooooooo MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just want to kill the damn b***h

Anyways, sorry, another shout out. You all must hate me. This is for Ian, again. He **finally** is reading my story. He says he likes it. Do you? **puppy dog eyes** Well, Ian yet another week of school. School sucks. **bunch of random people shout "here here" **

Anyways, I just wanted to say hi. You vote too Ian, or DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Literally, I will go to your house and kill you. Oh, yeah, sign your reviews, Ian as your name. kay. **turns back to all the poor readers who stuck by me enough to actually read that** Now on with the story.

Kagome reentered the house. Sango and Mrs. Higurashi were on the sofa taking.

"So you are from the past?"

"Uh hu." She smiled.

"Kagome says it's so wonderful. I wish someday to go myself, if I can."

Sango smiled politely, feeling a tad bit guilty.

Kagome walked over to them.

"Sango, I am going to have to stay here for a while, okay?"

"Well, sure."

"You are welcome to stay here, but you can go back if you want."

"I can stay here for right now."

Instantly, Kagome brightened up. "That is great! I can show you around my world, it will be so much fun!"

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kurama had been there in the tree this whole time. This is very strange. I should go back. Until we meet againKagome.'

He jumped off the tree and landed gracefully outside the steps leading to the shrine.

```````````````````````````

Keiko slowly opened her eyes.

"Yusuke."

He held her tighter. She smiled at him weakly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm- Owww!" Keiko had tried to stand but fell back down. "I think my ankle is twisted."

"Let me take you home them."

She blushed, but let him pick her up.

"Urimeshi"

It was Kuwabara. "What about?"

"It's over." He said quickly. Keiko looked up at him questionably.

The two walked off through the trees.

Kuwabara just stood there. Hiei had become bored and left.

Suddenly, Kurama emerged.

"Hey, fox, where did you go?"

He didn't say anything. Soon after though, Hiei emerged from the other side.

"You didn't get involved, right?"

"No, but that girl" He looked over at Kuwabara. 

"Hey! I can keep a secret!" 

"Ummmwell, maybe, but you must be silenced to secrecy, not telling even Yusuke at least for right now."

He seemed to be thinking than nodded his head.

"I should tell you, Kuwabara, Kagome had seen Keiko in Yusuke's arms"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!? Damn it, now they will never get together."

"anyway, I followed her to see if she would be alright, she seemed very distressed. I learned, byeavesdropping, that she is a demon-"

They both had shocked looks on their faces (a/n: Even Hiei, kawaiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!).

"WHAT!!!!!!!"

"Well yah musta heard wrong, Kurama. I didn't fell the presence of a demon."

"Well, I believe they said some sort of spell sealed it. And she is actually 1/4 demon. There were a few more strange things going on as well. This girl showed up and she had demon blood all over her, but the strange thing was that she was dressed in the attire of someone from the Feudal Era. They also kept mentioning thiswell, and this Naraku who was Kagome's father. I believe I have heard the name before, but I can't think of it. Ring any bells, Hiei?"

"hn" he shook his head.

Kuwabara just stood there with his mouth wide open.

"What kinda demon is she?" He asked shakily.

"I'm not sure"

"Sowhat do we do now?" Kuwabara asked after a long silence.

"I guess we tell Koenma. We could always look into it ourselves."

"hn. Lets not bother the kid, just yet. I want to see this demoness for myself."

"What should we do about Yusuke?"

"nothing, for the time being."

Damn it, Yusuke. Why did you have to still be stuck on Keiko.'

(A/N: I'm really sorry. This seems like a reflection of the Inu-Yasha/ Kikyou thing. PLEASEDON'TKILLME!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Keiko's House ~~~~~~

Yusuke kicked the door open and walked in. He entered the living room and lay her on the couch. Keiko looked up at him thankfully. He gave a small smirk.

"Yusuke" Keiko began. "I'm sorry. I should have never made you chose. Over the past months I couldn't bear being away from you. Yusuke, please. I want to go back to the way things were! Please. I love you."

He was shocked and happy, but then countless memories flew back to him, the pain he had gone through toKagome.

"KeikoI don't think that can happen."

She looked at him horrified.

"You broke my heart andI'm not sure if I can ever truly forgive you."

"Yusuke" She yelled as her eyes watered. "We're ment to be together! Can't you see how much I love you, Yusuke, please! I LOVE YOU." Tears flowed fast down her face.

"Keiko, don't cry." He said pleadingly. "Even if I can't trust you now"

She looked up from her hands that had cupped her face. "so, there is still hope?"

"Keiko, you have to understand, you broke my heart. You tore me between the two things that ment the most to me." He sighed heavily.

"But" she said softly. "can we stillstill be friends." He smirked at her.

"Yeah." She looked at him with such admiration he was a little embarrassed.

`````````````````````With Kagome ````````````````````

She sat in the middle of a large room. Surrounding her were rocks with a different character on each on: earth, water, fire, air, moon, sun, etc. Her grandfather was on the outside chanting something. On the opposite direction, Sango and Mrs. Higurashi stood looking at her.

Suddenly, an incredible sensation came over her. Slowly, she was lifted off the ground. She could feel herself changing as a purple light engulfed her.

****

Flashback:

"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this? You might become a different person. Remember what happened when Inu-Yasha's blood changed." Sango clasped her hands to her mouth. She knew even if he didn't betray her, she still felt like that when hearing his name.

"Kagome"

"It's okay, Sango. I know it was a spell. But to answer your question, I am sure. I was born with demon blood in me. I am sure I won't change much, but I promise if I do, I won't forget who I am."

Sango smiled at her.

"I was wondering, Naraku was made out of hundreds of demons, what kind am I?"

"I hadn't really though about it. I guess we'll have to see."

****

End Flashback.

Kagome slowly drifter towards the ground until he feet were firm on it.

"Kagome?!"

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Well, short, yes. Please review. The first to 27 (I like the #) wins.

I will write more this weekend (the only time I can find time to write) if you review. ^^

Yusuke: You take her.

Kurmaru: no you, anyways. I am already mated so there!

Yusuke: to who?!

Kurmaru: Isn't it obvious?

Yusuke: NOT THAT DAMN BITCH WRITER?!?!?!?!?!

Me: **glares at Yusuke till he cowers in fear begging for his life (jk)** I can always make it worse being here.

Yusuke: Like what? Are you going to turn everything pink or something?

Me: Yah know? I always wanted to see you as a toddler. It's kinda like the Koenma thing in reverse.

Yusuke gets horrified look on his face. Then thinks of something: You can't do that to me! I am the only person here even talking to you.

Me: Oh, I won't stop that

****

POOF

Yusuke turns into a toddler no more than three or four.

Me: OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SOOOOOOO ADORIBLE!!!!!!!

Yusuke: Shuddup Bitch.

Me: **turns to Kurmaru** can we adopt him, please?????

Kurmaru smirks at Yusuke: What ever you want. 

Yusuke: Damn it!

Me: Please review! TTFN 

Luv Yah!!


	13. I want to see her for myself!

Hi yah! I got a chapter up like I said! ^^I dedicate this chapter to Animegrl2 who gave me the idea, as you will see. The score is

Kurama: 25

Yusuke: 17

Alternate Ending: 11

Inu-Yasha: 1

```````````````````````````````````

Kagome stood before her family and sister figure. Looking around she saw the looks on their face. She did feel different. Biting her lip and discovering she had fangs, she looked down at her body. She looked to her hands as she say the nails had grown, but not as long as Inu-Yasha's had been. Her hair went to her knees and was an almost purple color.

Her mother hesitated, but then walked over to her. She stood looking at her daughter.

"Kagome"

"MomI'll explain it all later."

She nodded her head and then rummaged through her purse in her hands, getting out a compact. Clicking it open, she turned it to Kagome.

Kagome gasped. Her brown eyes had turned a violet/ blue color and pupils had become more lick slits verses round. Her ears were pointed. She opened her mouth examining her fangs and then, smiled. She liked how she looked.

"Kagome?" Sango asked "So, what kind of demonare you?"

Kagome seemed to be thinking. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. "Dragon" she said as soon as her eyes had opened. (A/N: Thanx Animegrl2!!)

"How do you know?"

"I'm not really sureI just know."

She cocked her head over looking outside and smirked.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Are you sure it is wise, Hiei?" Kurama said racing after his best friend.

"Kurama, you should know by now. I need to see something to believe it."

"I just think you should be patient."

"Hn." Hiei got out before racing past his friend.

Kuwabara was a ways back running as fast as he could.

"WHAT FORME!" He yelled panting.

baka' Hiei thought.

After a few minutes, Hiei reached the house. He stopped suddenly awing the great amount of energy admitting from the shrine, demon energy. Kurama caught up to him. He did just as Hiei had.

"Do you-" Kurama started.

"Feel it? Yes."

"I hadn't felt this before. Something must have happened."

"Let's take a look."

Kurama nodded.

They jumped to a tree and then to another following the energy. They came upon a building that appeared to consist of one room. They crept towards the window and looked through. There, before them stood Kagome, but she was different. She was a demon, a beautiful demon. The watched her in awe until Kuwabara, who had followed them, wandered up. "W-" Hiei knowing he would do this put his hand over Kuwabara's mouth.

Be quiet, baka.' Hiei sent telepathically.

Hey shrimp! What the hell is going on?!'

Look through the window.'

He did and his jaw dropped. Who the hell is that hot girl, demon, what ever?'

It's that Kagome girl.'

'

When the two demons had shown up, she had recognized them and now with her demon powers awakened something told her that they were demons like her self, one a kitsune, the other a fire apparition. She grew a bit nervous, but didn't show it. Then, that loud mouth Kuwabara showed up. He was just a human. He gave her a headache, but he was nice, wellsorta.

She talked to Sango and then was about to leave, but to show she knew they were there, cocked her head back and smirked right at them.

"Damn." Hiei swore.

"She knows?" Kuwabara asked cluelessly.

"yes." Kurama nodded.

"Should we leave?" Kuwabara said.

"I would advise against it. We don't want an enemy of her. She is very powerful."

"Hn."

Kagome' He sent out. She had just entered the house and stopped dead. Kagome.' He sent again.

What the HELL?!?!?Hiei?' 

hn, yeah, I'm reading your mind.' That pissed her off. 

What right do you have going and reading my mind?' She shouted in her head.

I can do whatever I want. I just wanted to tell you we want to talk.' 

I can't. At least not now. Tomorrow?'

hn, when?'

5:00 pm, here but please don't bring Yusuke. And, Hiei, how did you know I knew you two were demon?'

hn, you're one so you can sense others.' 

Then it was gone.

"Kurama." He turned his head. Kurama seemed to understand.

"When? Here, 5:00 pm tomorrow."

"Alright."

``````````````````````````````````

Kagome went to her room and landed on the bed. She sighed. Today just keeps getting weirder and weirder.' She had wanted to have her mother see her transform, so she had told her to came. Mrs. Higurashi was shocked to see her daughter change. Kagome had promised she would tell her everything, but not now. She was too drained of her energy to.

****

Knock knock knock

"Come it." Kagome said half-heartedly.

It was Sango. She came and sat next to Kagome.

"Are you okay?"

"UmmI'm not sure." She looked out the window. "Sango, if Miroku's hurt, he and the others could come here. It's a lot safer."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble? I mean, you have to deal with turning demon and all."

"It's okay. But" She looked up at her friend. "Will you and Kirara help me train whatever powers I have?"

She smiled. "Of course."

"Why don't you go now, before it gets late?"

"Alright." She stood up. "Are you coming?"

"Not right now, I'm too weak."

Sango nodded her head knowing that wasn't the only reason. It was because they both were there. 

(A/N: For those who don't understand that's Naraku and Inu-Yasha, even if he didn't betray her, she still associated all the pain of last year with him. I guess I kinda understand Kikyou, but she is dead. She should just give up, damn bitch! I really don't hate her. I can understand how she feels, but I like hating her. I like having a character to hate. For all those Kikyou fans out there, sorry if I offended you.)

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Kurama, why can't Yusuke know?"

"Because, I just have this feeling. He will learn in time."

"But, couldn't he sense her spirit energy and find her."

Kurama stopped walking. "We'll have to find him. I don't know why, but he can't find about her. Not yet"

He raced to Keiko's house.

Not again!' Kuwabara thought.

"What a waste of time." Hiei walked away in the opposite direction as Kuwabara ran after Kurama.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Bye!" Yusuke waved and walked out the door. He walked a couple of steps and then stopped. There was something going on. Something was radiating enormous amount of spirit energy.

"What the hell"

"Yusuke."

He looked over. Kurama was running up behind him.

"Hey, fox. Do you sense that spirit energy? It's huge!"

He was about to come up with an excuse when Boton popped in.

"Well hello you two!" She said cheerfully. "I see you made quick work of Cattleya. Good job."

Yusuke stood remembering her last words. But how could he be with Kagome when she loves the other guy. Maybe I should get back with Keiko. I don't want Kagome or my heart broken again.'

"Yusuke!" He came back. "What's the matter? You looked all lost in though or something."

"What's with the third degree?! Just tell us why you're here."

She sighed. "New case. Come with me."

"We just finished the other one! Can't a guy get some rest? Damn it!"

"Just come!"

She opened the portal and went in. Yusuke was reluctant, but followed, Kurama after him.

``````````````````````````````````Next day`````````````````````````

"PERVERT!!!!!" The familiar noise rang through the shrine.

Kagome looked up from where she had been lying. It was about 12 noon and she was once again on her bed. That morning, she had told her mother what she had learned. Though, she still didn't remember, she believed Kagome's story and took it better than Kagome had anticipated.

She ran to the window and looked outside. It was them! Plowing through the house, she finally got to them.

"I swear you're even a pervert when you're on deaths door!"

They had just entered the house. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were on Kirara's back. (A/N: Kagome had removed the barrier temporarily, so they could get through.) Miroku was bandaged up. He had been hurt badly, but his hand had slipped' to Sango's thigh and proceeded to move.

"You're back!" She yelled even though they weren't more than a few feet away.

"Lady Kagome! Is that, you?" Miroku asked looking up.

"Kagome!" Shippo flung himself onto Kagome and gave her a hug. Little tears were falling from his face.

"I thought I would never see you again."

He found some thing was different. This wasn't the same Kagome he had last seen and pushed back.

"K...Kagome?" She smiled. 

"Hello, Shippo."

"You look so different!"

She giggled. "I'll explain it all."

"Kagome!" She moved her head to the familiar voice in horror.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

^^I bet you all know who it is! Well, vote and I'll update. Please.

Oh and doesn't Yusuke look Kawaiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toddler Yusuke in a sailor suit tied to his high chair saying every swear word he knows: I am going to KILL you two.

Me: Hunny, isn't he sooooo cute.

Kurmaru: He certainly is.

Me: Should we introduce him to our other children? **Evil glint**

Kurmaru: Yes, it's time. Shippo, Rin! Come here! (Me: I took Shippo in because Kagome neglected him. I am now his mommy ^^)

To sugar high kids come running like lightning over to us.

Me: Oh, has Jaken been giving you two Pixie Sticks again.

They nod their heads as they hop up and down.

Me: Well, you have a new brother, Yusuke. Why don't you play dress up with him?

Yusuke: DAMN IT! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Me: What a happy family! Review! TTFN!

LUV YAH!


	14. InuYasha!

Hi yah! I decided to let the polls go for a bit longer. I'm sorry. This time I will stick with my deadline. The polls will stop at 11:59 AM on Sept. 14. Okay? It is currently: 

Yusuke: 23

Kurama: 33

Alternate Ending: 11

I am sooooo happy I have gotten so many reviews! ^^ Thank you everybody!

Yusuke: I am going to kill you all for supporting this damn bitch!

Me: Awwww does bitty baby Yusuke have a wittle probwem?

Yusuke: grrrrrrrrrrr

I hug Kurmaru. Me: He is soooooo cute!

Kurmaru: Yusuke, don't you want to play with your brother and sister again?

Yusuke goes pail: No please anything but that! I'll do anything!

Me turns to Kurmaru with evil glint in my eye: Anything?

^^ I hope yah liked the cliffy. Ain't I a stinker! xo. I dedicate this chapter to my Kurmaru because he is just so damn HOT!

I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakisho. They are all here on their own free will-

Yusuke: LIKE HELL!

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

She turned around horrified at the framilour voice. Why had he come? Why couldn't he just let it be? She wanted to move on. Even if it wasn't his fault, she wanted to forget.

"I.InuYasha?"

"Kagome? It is you!"

He was standing between the well house and her's. 

"I can't believe it's youYou're a demon?!"

She looked down not wanting to look into his eyes, his golden eyes.

"Why did you come here?"

He stood dumbfounded for a moment and then slowly walked over to her.

"Kagome, don't you understand? I love you." She looked up in shock. "I couldn't live with myself after what happened. "YouI." He was now right in front of her. And, then pulled her into a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her while she just stood there.

"Inu-YashaPlease, go."

He pushed away and looked at her.

"How could I? Kagome, I lost you once, I'm not about to do it again."

"Inu-YashaI can't say I still feel the same way. Once, once I did, butthat was a long time ago. I moved on. I know that it wasn't your fault, but" Tears rushed down her cheeks. "I still had to cope with thinking you betrayed me and soI moved on."

"Kagome, Damn it! We're supposed to be together, don't you see that (A/N: sound familiar?) and I'll be damned if we're not."

"Inu-Yasha, sometimesyou think something is supposed to be one way and it turns out you were wrongWasn't that the case with Kikyou?"

He looked surprised and as if he were about to say something, but looked away.

"Inu-Yasha, if you love her so much, be with her."

He continued to stare at the ground and as if reading his mind she said "You did didn't you, but you couldn't and so you decided you would settle for medidn't you."

They both looked shocked. Inu-Yasha because Kagome had known that and Kagome because she had.

"Listen, Kagome, I love you. I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to resist the spell, I'm sorry." He shouted pleadingly.

"Inu-Yasha" she kissed his cheek. "You will always be a dear friend to me, but I don'tI can't love you anymore." He touched where she had kissed him.

Suddenly, Inu-Yasha began to growl.

"It's some bastard who you have fallen for right. I'm going to kill him!"

She touched his arm gently.

"Inu-Yashaafter what I went through with you, I'm not sure if I could ever fall in love again."

`````````````````````yesterday w/ Yusuke````````````

They appeared in Koenma's office.

"Damn it kid! We just finished our last mission almost an hour ago."

"Hold on, Yusuke. And stop CALLING ME A KID!" He found his composure again.

"I will explain as soon as everyone is here."

````````````W/ Kuwabara`````````````````

Kuwabara was running after Kurama even though he was long gone (A/N: He had just been running around town aimlessly. ^^). "What is going on?!" He shouted out loud. 

"What's the matter Kuwabara?"

He stopped and looked back and forth, thenup. Yes, it was Boton floating on her oar.

"Boton?! What if someone sees you?"

"Oh, it is alright. No one is around." She said bubbly.

He relaxed a bit. Then realized why she was there.

"What does that toddler want?"

"Oh, you'll see."

She opened the portal and walked through.

````````````At Koenma's ```````````

Kuwabara walked out of the portal to see a board Yusuke leaning against the wall, a quiet Kurama standing in the middle of the room and an irritated Hiei with his arms crossed. Yusuke noticed him first. He sighed in relief; it had been an aquard silence.

"Took you long enough!"

"How was I supposed to know you were all waiting?!"

"Just shut up, baka."

Koenma coffed. "Excuse me-"

"Do you want some, shrimp?!"

"You are a complete idiot."

"SHUT UP!!!"

The attention was attracted back to Koenma.

"Now that is better. About this case, we have been sensing some strange energy radiating. Powerful energy."

"I thought I had sensed something." Yusuke said mostly to himself.

"Our equipment is still down because of Cattleya, so you just have to sense it out."

Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara knew what it was, but stayed silenced. Kuwabara could still remember Kurama standing in front of him with an unusual stern expression. "Do not tell Yusuke, he will find out everything on his own, in good time. I just have a bad feeling, so don't say a word." Kuwabara had nodded his head.

'Hiei' Kurama though.

'Kurama, what do you want to do. I don't know why you are trying to protect that hanyu (sp?).'

'I am not quite sure myself. We just have to keep Yusuke away from her.'

'hn. Seems like a waste of time, but I will help youto an extent.'

A slight smile came over his face.

'Thank you Hiei.'

While this had been going on, some how Kuwabara and Yusuke had gotten into a fight and were arguing. Koenma was looking through papers.

"Ah, here it is!" He took the paper and looked it over. "I knew I had more information about it. Well, it is demon energy. We need you to find out who or what is causing it."

"Feh, another aimless hunt. Well, lets just hope it is as quick as the last."

They headed out. It was late so they decided to try in the morning.

``````````````````````````````The next day (aka where this chapter started out)``````````````````````````````````

They were walking along. Yusuke had tried following the energy, but Kurama had been using his own energy to lead him on wild goose chase after wide goose chase.

"DAMN IT!!"

"Yusuke!" Boton popped in. "They energy is really strong near the Higurashi shrine."

He looked horrified. "That is where Kagome is." He grew mad. "I am going to kill the bastard if he touches her." (A/N: he assumed the energy was from a guy, sexist bastard. JK)

"Yusuke, wait!" Kurama yelled, but he was gone.

"DAMN IT!" Kurama swore and took off after him.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````

^^Well, if my Kurmaru got that mad, of course he would swear.

Vote. And review. Please. ^^I am in a happy mood. I know it is short, but I will write more. TTFN!


	15. who the HELL is HE! and her for that mat...

Hello! Well the voting is over. Yes, everything is tallied! ButI a not going to tell you the winner. You just have to see. PLEASEDON'TKILLME! Anyways, I would like to shout out to everyone that Ian, who I had formally considered a friend, isn't anymore. I am very mad at him. Awwoh, you don't want to see me angry, but I just thought I'd tell yah'll. We had a dance on Saturday night and no one had asked me to dance, so I went up to Ian and asked him and he totally blew me off. He wasn't dancing either! Don't you go to a dance toI don't knowDANCE! Before that, though, everyone had put their stuff in the boys' locker room. Another girl and I did the same and then the locker LOCKED! We spent an hour and a half trying to find someone with the combination or a teacher with a key, which we finally did. If it hadn't been for the last half and hour! If it hadn't been for the last15 min. the dance would have TOTALLY SUCKED! 

Back to animeI watched Spirited Away. I love Haku !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yusuke: Are you still talking?

Kurmaru looks upset.

Me: Don't worry, I could never love anyone or anything more than you. I just think it is sooooo KAWAI when they are falling

**Pulls Kurmaru in and starts making out with him. Random I know. ** Mmmmmtastes like brown sugar

Yusuke looks on horrified with jaw dropped: WHAT THE HELL-

Me: **looks over at baby Yusuke **: hehehehmaybe we should take this someplace else. **Regains composure **

Now on to the story **looks over at Kurmaru who seems disappointed** Are you forgetting I am your mate? **he perks up** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha, but I am mated to a character from each who I formed into one. MAWHAHAHAH

Yusuke: Jesus Christ! How long are you going to keep talking?!?!

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Yusuke ran as fast as he could. 

'Please don't be hurt Kagomeplease. Damn it!'

Kurama was after him. He noticed Yusuke's speed had greatly increased, but still Kurama was the faster of the two. He caught up to Yusuke middle of the Higurashi steps.

"Yusuke!" He shouted. He whipped around. Yusuke had never heard that tone in Kurama's voice.

"WHAT! I HAVE TO HELP KAG-"

Then they sensed it, not one, but two demons. Yusuke didn't know what it was, but Kurama though something might happen to Kagome. They both ran up the steps till they came to a sight.

'It is Kagome and that strange girl from the past and' he was looking at the others with them. 

'It's a demon kitsune and I believe that is a cat demonWho is that.' Kurama was staring at a demon that had just appeared. He had long silver hair and gold eyes. 'A inu-yokia, but noa hanyu.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yusuke's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood on the steps and then I sensed it a second demon. We raced to get up the freaking hundred steps, no matter how fast I went, it wasn't fast enough. Then we say ita demon in a school uniformweird, huh? There were also some strange people around the demoness. Then this weird demon appeared. He shouted "KAGOME?!" Where was she? He approached the demoness. No way in HELL?! Kagome is not a demon!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NORMAL!! ^^~~~~~~~~~~~

The demon shouted "Kagome?!". Kurama had sensed her suddenly grow afraid. He also sensed Yusuke about to pounce, but he put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him. The demon called her name out again.

"I..InuYasha?" she half whispered.

"Kagome? It is you!"

Kurama had a bad feeling and concealed their auras.

Inu-Yasha was standing between the well house and her's. 

"I can't believe it's youYou're a demon?!"

'How the hell did Kagome become a demon?!'

She looked down not wanting to look into his eyes, his golden eyes.

"Why did you come here?"

He stood dumbfounded for a moment and then slowly walked over to her.

"Kagome, don't you understand? I love you." She looked up in shock. Both Kurama and Yusuke were shocked as well. 

"I couldn't live with myself after what happened. "YouI." He was now right in front of her. And, then pulled her into a hug. Yusuke would have killed him if Kurama hadn't held him back. Kurama had to hold himself back as well. How dare he touch Kagome, especially when she didn't seem to like it.

He wrapped his arms around her while she just stood there.

"Inu-YashaPlease, go."

He pushed away and looked at her.

"How could I? Kagome, I lost you once, I'm not about to do it again."

"Inu-YashaI can't say I still feel the same way. Once, once I did, butthat was a long time ago. I moved on. I know that it wasn't your fault, but" Tears rushed down her cheeks. "I still had to cope with thinking you betrayed me and soI moved on."

By now Yusuke and Kurama had a bunch of questions.

"Kagome, Damn it! We're supposed to be together, don't you see that and I'll be damned if we're not."

'Day sha vu (sp?)' Yusuke though.

"Inu-Yasha, sometimesyou think something is supposed to be one way and it turns out you were wrongWasn't that the case with Kikyou?"

He looked surprised and as if he were about to say something, but looked away.

"Inu-Yasha, if you love her so much, be with her."

He continued to stare at the ground and as if reading his mind she said "You did didn't you, but you couldn't and so you decided you would settle for medidn't you."

They both looked shocked. Inu-Yasha and Kagome over that she had known that. 

"Listen, Kagome, I love you. I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to resist the spell, I'm sorry." He shouted pleadingly.

"Inu-Yasha" she kissed his cheek. Now, Yusuke and Kurama were both fuming. Yusuke was about to attack him when Kagome spoke "You will always be a dear friend to me, but I don'tI can't love you anymore." He touched where she had kissed him.

Suddenly, Inu-Yasha began to growl.

"It's some bastard who you have fallen for right. I'm going to kill him!"

'Not if I kill you first!' They thought in unison.

She touched his arm gently.

"Inu-Yashaafter what I went through with you, I'm not sure if I could ever fall in love again."

That hit Kurama and Yusuke.

'Thiswas this the guy in the pictureI was right wasn't I'

'I know that isn't trueIt can't be true. If a person is hurt by a person, it is possible for that person to be healed by another (A/N: A little Fruits Basket fun! From ep.13)right?'

"Kuramalet leave." Yusuke whispered. The two demons were to caught up in their own affairs, to hear it.

Kurama's head was cast down. He nodded. They quietly left.

'hn' Hiei thought as he stood on a branch of the Thousand Year Old Tree. 

`````````````````````````` ^.^ ``````````````````````````````

After Kagome spoke, Inu-Yasha just stood there.

"II think I should go"

She was about to nod when she noticed he was bleeding.

"NOT YOU, TOO!" He was startled from the volume.

"Wha?"

"You're bleeding, just like Miroku and Sango!"

"feh, it isn't anything."

He turned to leave.

"Oh, no, mister. Just because we aren't together, doesn't mean you aren't my friend and when you are hurt like thisMY responsibility."

"No it's alright."

He walked toward the well house. She got angry.

"grrrrrSIT!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He slammed to the ground.

"What the hell was that for BITCH?!"

She smirked the way he called her that.

"Kirara" she turned her head. "Set Miroku down and get Inu-Yasha. I don't think he can walk." She set the monk down and went for Inu-Yasha who had managed to stand up, though limping and was heading for the well house again. 

"SIT!!!!!" He fell unconscious. "Thank you Kirara."

They followed her into her house. She glanced up at the clock.

"Kami! 5 o'clock already! How long did that take?!?! I am sorry everyone! I have to do somethingPut Inu-Yasha on Souta's bed upstairs first door to the right and put Miroku on mine." "She thought about her under wear drawer. "What! Reverse that! I'll be back soon so don't worry!"

She ran out and closed the door walking down the steps of the shrine and sat there till she heard a chilling voice behind her.

"Hellodaughter."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oh, yes! Hope yah like! I have to go do homework! See yah next week! TTFN!

P.S.

Ian if you read this, I am reallllllllllly mad at you. }: (

Review!


	16. Daddy Dearest

Hello! I am kinda sad. I got a flame for the dragon thing. I don't see what is wrong with it. I personally think it is cool, but if everybody wants me to change it, I will. **sigh**

I want you all to do me a favor and read this fanfic by RPG-girl called Shinjite. It is absolutely the BEST story ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please read it. It is an alternate universe and through a strange course of events Kagome ends up traveling with Sessy and Naraku (not psycho kind, HOT kind but yah have to see) instead of IY. They then both start to fall for her. Kinda like Fruits Basketsanyways.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Diana. What a friend and reviewer. She was nice to me about the Ian thing. So Diana, this one is for you! Oh and have a cookie! ^^ Thank you soooo much for listening to my personal problems. I don't know what I would do without all you. 

Kurmaru: Someone was mean to my mate?!?!?!?!

Me: Oh, don't do anything drastic Kurmaru! Anyways, he said he was sorrylater!

Kurmaru: Define drastic.

Me: ehhhhhh

Yusuke: too late

Kurmaru walks over from Kami knows where with Ian.

Ian: Mermaide99 (a/n: sorry if I don't use my own name) what am I doing here?! Oh, wow is that Sesshomaru or is it Kurama.

Kurmaru very coldly: both.

Ian: Uhhhhhwhat is going onI was in the middle of Aikido class.

Kurmaru: Did you refuse to dance with my mate?

Ian: uhyes. WHAT MERMAIDE99 IS YOUR MATE?!?!?!

Me: heheheh

Kurmaru verrrry coldly: yes

Ian: Butaren't you not real?

Me: You shouldn't have said that

Kurmaru is really pissed. He stuffs Ian in a cage with a ravage Hiei.

Ian: What theOh, Hiei, cooloh no!AHHHHHHHHH!!!

Kurmaru is smirking.

Me: **sigh** oh well, I'll get him outeventually. I don't own Inu-Yasha or YuYu Hakusho. Now, on to the story.

```````````````````````````````````````

Kagome had been sitting on the steps of her shrine to deep in thought to notice anything when suddenly a cold voice.

"Hellodaughter."

Kagome whipped around suddenly realizing the familiar voice and the strong energy. There before her stood Naraku not covered by his baboon skin. She did notice he had a cut across his right cheek that was still bleeding.

"waare you doing here?" She said quivering in shock.

He smirked. "I followed that Inu-Yasha here. I was pleased to find the barrier gone."

'Damn it! I forgot to close the well!'

"Sowhat do you want Naraku?" She said summing up her courage.

"I see you have awakenedI have a proposal for you."

"Huh?"

"If you come with me, I will spare your life. You are my heir after all, and powerful, for what you are. Potentially, that is. You could proveuseful. I might even forgive you for your previous actions."

"And" She was growling "what if I refuse."

"Then." He smirked. "I will kill you. I suppose that exterminator told you of the prophesy."

"I will never help you, NarakuEven if you are my biological father, I still hate you." She shouted.

He smirked again. 'Damn it! I hate that damn smirk!'

"Well, I will give you to 7 days. On the seventh night at sunset we'll meet. If your answer is the same, then you shall die. If not, wellI don't like to repeat myself. Oh and daughter" he emphasized 'daughter'. "I would also like you to return the jewel to me"

He continued to smirk and then disappeared.

"OH, SHIT!" She just realized. "NARAKU IS NOW LOOSE IN TOKYO!"

She got up and ran to the house to tell the others.

``````````````````````````Meanwhile````````````````````

Kagome had just walked into the house with the group. He was about to jump down when he felt the presence of another demon. This one was very powerful as well.

"hn"

He landed on the ground and headed to well house where it was coming from. Sliding to door open, he saw the demon. He was covered in a baboon skin. Hiei glared at the demon. The new demon just stood there. Suddenly, he shot a blast of energy at Hiei. He flew back and hit a tree.

"Bastard." Hiei pushed himself up and began to growl. No need for words, the two had begun to fight. Naraku started walking towards the fire apparition. Hiei got out his sword.

Naraku stopped about 12 feet in front of Hiei, both daring the other to move. Hiei decided to attack. Swiftly, he sped around Naraku with his sword positioned. When he got close enough, he spun, slashing Naraku. Hiei looked to where Naraku had stood and saw nothing.

He suddenly, getting the wind knocked out of him flew forward and lay face down on the hard ground, Naraku standing behind him.

Mustering his strength, Hiei used his sword to push himself up. His face was red as rage ran fiercely though him. He kneeled and then pushed his body to stand.

'Who the hell is this?'

Hiei's hand began to fiercely glow purple as flames formed around it. The blast shot from Hiei and hit Naraku. Naraku was engulfed in the light. When it faded, Hiei was shocked as Naraku still stood, but his baboon skin had been ripped away.

"Enough." Naraku said coldly. Hiei threw his sword at him, but was flung into another tree, by a blast that greatly surpased the others.

"Ddamn it." Hiei whispered before he blacked out.

A look of disgust passed Naraku's face as he felt the cut on his cheek where Hiei had hit him.

"You're luck I'm in a hurry. Other wise you'd be dead."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"So" Kagome finished telling Sango what happened. "I have till sunset in seven days."

Kagome was on the brink of tears. 

"This is all my fault. Why the hell couldn't I have remembered to close that stupid barrier!"

"Kagome, don't beat you self up about it. We will fight Naraku and we'll win. Don't you worry about that."

"hmmI should tell Inu-Yasha about Narakuhe diserves to know." She said changing the subject.

"You might be right. But, if our battle is coming up, sooner than we thought it would. We have to train, especially you."

A smirk crossed her face. Then it fell.

"Oh, shoot! How am I supposed to go to school."

"Don't worry. I bet your grandfather has some old spell we could use."

She hugged Sango.

"Than you."

Suddenly, Kagome relised something. She had been having this nagging feeling ever since she ran into Naraku and she just realised what it was. The strange sent was close and there was a lot of it. 

"" she whispered.

````````````````````````````````````

Well, sorry it isn't longer. I wrote another story, too. That one is a Fruits Basket/ IY crossover. Please read it. Read the summary on my profile. It is called Lost Dreams. Hope yah like!

Yusuke (yes, still a toddler): Shouldn't you do something about him? **Points to Ian**

Me: **sigh** I suppose so. Kurmaru, could you get Ian out of there?

Kurmaru: uggg

Me: I'll give you a doggy treat.

Kurmaru gets Ian out in a flash.

Me: Good boy! Well, Ian you can leave if you like.

Ian: What?! No way! I will never be written into this kind of story again nor will I ever meet these guys again! I am staying.

Me: okaybut if Hiei or Kurmaru attack you, don't say I didn't warn you.

Ian: **gulp**

Me: And so ends another chapter. I'll try to fit in another this weekend. TTFN!

LUV YAH!


	17. vision and blood lust

Yes! The next chapter is up. I can't believe I have written 17 chapters *.* Well, I just wanted to say thanks.

I don't own Inu-Yasha or YuYu Hakusho. God! Why do I have to repeat this!

Yusuke: I don't knowstop looking at me!

Me glaring at Yusuke for no apparent reason, oh yes I remember why: You stole my Ghiradelli chocolate! **shakes finder pointing at Yusuke**

Yusuke: Wha

Kikyou walks in.

Me: No it was YOU!

Kikyou: hahaha I dragged your chocolate to hell.

Me: **gets evil glint in eye** Hey Kagome, could you come here?

Kagome walks over.

Me whispering in her ear: You always wanted to humiliate Kikyou. Use some of your miko magic and. **Whisper, whisper, whisper**

Kagome: **smirk** okay

****

poof!

Kikyou looked over at Ian.

Kikyou: InuInu-Yasha.

Ian: Wha.. **looks into a mirror. He's still the same**

Kikyou: Inu-Yasha come to hell with me!

Ian: Ahhhhhhh

Kikyou starts chasing Ian around my secret lair. Everyone bursts into laughter.

Me: Now, tally forth into the wild blue yonder. ^^ Oh yeah, Kagome is really bad at sensing thing. For Kami sake, she has only been a demon for 2 days.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kagome stood up alert.

"Kagome, what is it?"

"Blooda lot of it."

Sango looked worried. Kagome turned and walked out of the house. Sango hurried after her. They came upon the Thousand-Year-Old-Tree. It had bloodstains everywhere.

"It looks like at a battle." Sango whispered.

"Buthow come I didn't notice it."

Some leaves rustled. Both of them looked up. There was a flash of black, but then it was gone.

"What was that?"

"I'm not sure"

```````````````````````````````````````````````

Hiei ran as fast as he could. His wounds were bad and blood was flowing freely.

"DAMN IT!" He swore as he ran. "I am going to kill that bastardwho ever he is."

'Kurama' Hiei sent. 'Kurama'

'Hiei is that youwhat's wrong?'

'hn, just meet me in the forest outside the city,'

'I'll be there as soon as I can.'

Hiei stumbled, but got up and kept going. His energy was low, but he had to get there.

``````````````````````````````````````````````

Kurama and Yusuke had been sitting in a café not speaking. They had nothing to say. Kurama suddenly got a worried look on his face.

"Yusuke, if you will excuse me."

He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice Kurama leave.

'KagomeI have to let it goI needed to know for sure and well, now I doshe loves himDamn it. I still have Kieko, thoughthat's good enoughright?'

He eventually drifted back to reality and got up.

Suddenly strange foreign pictures flashed in his mind.

Kagome lay cold in his arms. They were in the wilderness and it was night. She was badly hurt and so was he. Her eyes softly fluttered open. Weakly, she gazed at him managing a smile.

"YI am sI wasn't strong enoughbye." Her eyes slowly closed as she fell limp. He felt tears run down his face.

"KAGOME!"

Then it was over. He was there, in the café standing. Of course, a few people were staring at him, but he didn't notice.

'What the hell was that?!'

He ran out, slamming the door, determined to find out.

``````````````````````````````````````

Kurama neared the edge of the forest feeling his friend's energy.

"Hiei"

Then he saw it. His friend lay unconscious on the ground. He had lost most of his energy. Kurama ran over to him. Placing his hands on his back, he transferred his energy to Hiei. He started breathing again.

"Boton!"

Instantly, the blue haired girl popped up. She looked from Hiei to Kurama, then nodded.

"We'll take care of him."

Kurama smiled then turned and walked away.

```````````````````````````````````````

Kagome and Sango had gone back to the house.

"Let's find Grandpa. I want to find a disguise spell."

Sango nodded.

They hurried upstairs.

"Grandpa"

The opened his door. He wasn't there.

"ummm, I'll ask mom if she knows where he is."

Kagome knocked on her door.

"Mom"

She turned the handle and opened it.

Kagome and Sango both gasped in horror.

The place had been ransacked. Kagome's grandfather lay unconscious on the floor bleeding. Mrs. Higurashi was limp an arm ofNaraku. He just stood there, in front of the window.

"Just to persuade you to join me. Kukuku."

Kagome charged at him, but he lept out of the window.

Sango kneeled down helping the old man, but Kagome just stood looking out the window. Anger began racing through her veins.

"I am going to KILL YOU"

The sun was setting and the sky was almost red.

Kagome could feel the hatred growing inside of her. She could feel herself changing.

"KaKagome?"

She whipped around and faced a horrified Sango. Her eyes had turned black. She also had two large purple stripes on each cheek. Her hair whipped around. She wanted his bloodNaraku's blood.

Before Sango could speak, Kagome had jumped out the window determined to get her mother back and kill Naraku.

``````````````````````````````

Short chapter suck, huh? But, it is better then nothing. I wanted to include this in the last chapter, but it was too late. Well, see yah later! TTFN!

LUV YAH!


	18. AN: I know, it sucks

Kay, this is one of those stupid author notes that don't even contain a chapter. You might be thinking, "then why the hell are you writing it?" The thing is, I haven't written in two weeks and I have a huge writer's block. I would really appreciate suggestions. I have also had a ton of HW and boy problems (those suck) and because of those I am in a real pissed off mood. Sorry, I will try to update as soon as I can. Kami, you all have been such good reviewers, thank you. So please just help me out here. Oh and sorry if the past chapters were not as good as the first. With school, my writing has gotten sloppier because I can't put my whole concentration. I appreciate all of you who check up on it throughout the week. ^^I do that to with my fav. Stories. Yes, I look forward everyday to read your reviews. Well, hopefully, there will be a chapter next week. Bye


	19. hate and love

^^I am sooooooo glad you all like my story. Well, my personal story for the week is this. Oh, I forgave Ian, though it was fun torturing him. Anyways, I am soooooooooooo sad. I really like this guy and I thought he liked me, but I saw him yesterday with this girl making out (okay maybe not making out, but kissing) It broke my little heart L 

I am dedicating this chapter to Sanosuke. He/She seemed really nice and reviewed my story a lot. So, thank you. J Oh, and I did know Naraku was many different demons, but I wanted Kagome to be just one certain kind. ^^

```````````````````````````````````````````````

Kagome raced from tree to tree as the sky had now darkened to pit back only lit by a couple of stars.

Everything she saw was black, but she managed to see their outline. Because of this, though, she was forced to rely on her other senses.

'I'll save you mom. God, Naraku, you bastard, I am going to kill you. This is the last straw.'

She smirked. 'I'm close' Everything she had been through because of him rushed in her mind. It was because of him that Inu-Yasha and Kikyou were betrayed. It was because of him, that she met Inu-Yasha, and it was because of him, that Inu-Yasha had broken her heart. 

'I am going to find you, you bastardI'll find you.'

```````````````````````````````````````````

Yusuke was in a daze. 

'What was that vision. God, Kagome, you better be safeDAMN IT!'

He had been racing around the city not really with any destination in mind. Suddenly there was a flash of black across the sky.

"What the hell was that!"

He followed it.

"hmm, this can't be good. Thatthing has strong spirit energyand demon energy.'

`````````````````````````````````````

The cold air pushed her face, but still she sped on. She had found herself deep in a forest that lay near the edge of the city. She darted in and out, through the trees, her mouth longing to taste his blood. Then, before her, she saw a large clearing. (A/N: I love clearings. That is where everything always happens in IY fanfictions ^^) He was standing there. Then moonlight shining down on his baboon pelt and that evil grin plastered upon his face underneath it.

She slowly emerged. Her blood was telling her to kill, but still her mind held her back. She had to be careful. As a demon, her mind betrayed her and she couldn't think straight, but this might be the end. She couldn't do anything without thinking about it first.

"KukukukuImpatient are we? Wanting to die sooner than expected, huh?"

She just glared at him.

"Well, I have been waitingdaughter." Yet again he emphasized 'daughter' with disgust.

She just continued to glare, so he venture further, determined to bring out her rage.

"Your mother is such a weak creature. I had no problem taking her."

His hand drew up and pointed to his left. Slowly her eyes followed to where her mother lay unconscious on the ground. She began to growl.

He smirked again.

"What? Aren't you going to fight me? Or"He glanced over at the unconscious woman. "do you take after your mother" (A/N: i.e. are weak)

She cast her face down. "You know Naraku, I always wanted to meet my father. I never know what happened to make him leave my mother. I never believed that stupid story she told us. I thought he must have been a real jerk. But" She looked up at him slowly lifting her left hand until it was about to her chin. She began to growl again, and suddenly, out of no where, she charged. "I never imagined he would be a bastard like you."

She was fast. That alone took Naraku by surprise, but he dodged her attack. Still growling, she whipped around and slashed through his back. He staggered a little but regained himself. He slashed at her, but she jumped away in time and landed on a tree branch. Something inside her was calling. Instinct took over the little sanity she had left. The sky filled with clouds as her spirit energy nearly doubled.

"BLACK LIGHTNING OF HELL!"

She dove from the branch her claws extended in front of her. Above light flashed as rain started to fall. Naraku tried to move, but she had direct contact before he was able to. At contact, a bolt of lightning struck down on him. She took great pleasure as her claws shot through him to the other side. She pulled it out and he fell to the ground. The rain stopped and the clouds parted.

Something wasn't right, though. It seemed too easy. Remembering her mother, she looked over, but she was gone. It hit her. She had fought a puppet and in her distraction, the real Naraku had made off with her mother. All she could think about was why she hadn't sensed it?

"KKagome?"

She fiercely looked over her shoulder. That voice was familiar. Yusuke stood there, at the edge of the clearing, staring at her and the body below. He began to walk closer to her, but she started to growl once again.

"Who are you?" She shouted. (A/N: She didn't know that it was Yusuke, she just saw a vague outline and a far off voice)

"Who the hell do you think I am?" he shouted.

" Yu" The human part was trying to comeback, but her demon side was too strong.

He grew calmer and resumed walking to her. Soon, he was only a few inches away. He looked into her eyes. Her once soft brown eyes, now black filled with hatred. Those eyes he had looked into that night in the park. He lifted his hand and softly grazed her cheek. She flinched, but other than that, didn't move. No, even if she looked differently, she was still the same Kagome. The same Kagome he loved and would for all eternity.

His face grew closer and closer, eyes still fixated on her filled with worry and love, two emotions she had rarely to never seen before in him. Then, softly pushed his lips against hers. Time stopped. Nothing mattered anymore. Her human side had overcome her demon side and was now kissing Yusuke. She was so happy and yet so sad at the same time. She had never experienced happiness like this. This feeling made up for everything she had been through. She didn't know what had happened when she had become full youkia. But, whatever had happened, Yusuke was still here kissing her. She closed her eyes, lost in the moment. Slowly the kiss ended. She pulled away, but something was different. She looked down at her hands and was surprised to find herself human.

'Just like Inu-Yasha, I tonight must be my night to become human.'

She cast her head down.

"I'msorry. I'm sorry you saw me that way. The truth is I'm half demon and that side can take over if I'm not careful. ButI didn't want you to see me so ugly."

Yusuke replied with pushing his mouth to her in another passionate kiss.

"KagomeI love you." He whispered in her ear. "No matter what you look like, you're beautiful to me."

Her eyes started to water. "Yusuke"

He lifted his hand and brushed the tears away. Slowly, she sunk down to the grass bring him down with her. He looked at he a bit confused.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded smiling. "I love you, I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````

^^ Wow, Yusuke! Sorry it is kinda a cliffy, but hey it is a good place to end it. I will see yah next week. Oh, I have just got into this series called Gravitation. ^^I LUV IT! I decided to kidnap Erici (sp?) Yuki, as well. ^^ Well, TTFN!

LUV YAH!


	20. reallllllllly short, lol

Hello everyone. Once again we find ourselves with another chapter. I didn't get as many reviews as usual for the last chapter. I hope people liked it

Yusuke: Why would anyone like this damn story?

Me: You know, just shut up!

Yusuke: I can't, you worked your self into another corner and I am the only one talking to you.

Me: grrrrrrrrrrr.fine. 

Yusuke: so can we get to the fiction already?

Me: ummm..No, I want to ask you something.

Yusuke eyes me suspiciously: ...what?

Me: How was last night **giggle**

Yusuke: grrr I am going to kill you, you stupid author!

Me: LOL! Death threats again? Oh, that reminds me, where did Ian go?

Yusuke: huh? Oh he said something about a 48 hr Simpsons Marathon.

Me: **sigh** I don't own anything except this computer which my parents technically ownso there.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A dark figure perched high on a tree branch looked down at the young lovers. This is what he had been looking for, a weakness. He began to chuckle.

"Well, Kagome, such as my downfall was love, it seems like yours will be, too." He smirked and then, disappeared.

~~~

She kissed him. His soft lips against hers. He tasted her mouth, sweet honey. Their souls intertwined as he kissed her neck. He growled with pleasure. He kissed her chest making her way to her arms, softly biting her skin. She moaned.

Slowly the night drifted to day. Kagome reverted to her hanyou self, as she lay in his arms on top of the damp grass fresh with dew. He looked at her smiling. He couldn't help but too. She was so beautiful laying there her pale skin, her hair spread out with a few pieces placed across her face. He lifted his hand to move then softly, hoping she wouldn't wake up. If they could stay like that forever he would be happy.

But eventually she did wake. Her vision was blurry at first, but slowly it came. He was looking at her. She smiled and yawned. Pulling herself closer to him, she whispered. "They must be worried about us."

He smirked at this. Suddenly she seemed to remember something.

"Oh no! What time is it?!?!?" She said sitting up.

"Um8:30, why?"

"Kami! I am going to be late for school.

"Phfit's Sunday, remember?"

"No that was yesterday!"

"Oh well, it's okay if you miss one day."

She seemed to be thinking but nodded and looked up at him smiling. 

"I am sure if I miss one day it would be okay."

She sighed with a far off look on her face.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I was just.thinking." She looked back at him. "We need to talk."

"Sure, yeah I think we probably should."

They both looked away at this, each deep in thought about their secrets.

~~~ Kagome's POV~~~

What is going to happen? Would heCould he accept me like this? Who or even what I am. After all that has happened. He has seen me like this, though, and still is here somaybe. He must, butI had though Inu-Yasha had loved me and that had gotten me nothing but pain. He isn't Inu-Yasha, though. He loves me, not my incarnation. How am I going to tell him though? I have kept so many secrets from him. Please Yusuke. Please don't leave me, not now, not when I need you the most.

~~~ Yusuke POV~~~

The time has come I guess. I knew it would. It had to. I wonder what she is going to do when I tell her. Kagome I was dead. I am a friend of demons. I also have killed a lot of them. Well, if nothing has scared her off yet that will. I knew it had to end. It always ends

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Okayreally short and really cheesy, but hey it will get better so don't worry. Thank you for every one that reviewed. **sigh** I wish I could right my own life sometimes.


	21. why me?

I feel so ashamed, last chapter was so short and much below my quality of writing, to my faithful reviewers thank you for the kind words I appreciate it. This chapter hopefully will be better than the previous one.

"talking" 'thinking' *telepathy*

``````````````````````````````````

The sun shone brightly with no sight of clouds. Both of them put on their clothes and headed out. They walked for some time in silence until Yusuke couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Kagome, I-"

"Yusuke!"

Boton had popped in. This sudden surprise caused Kagome to fall over backwards.

"Oh sorry about that."

"Boton, What the hell are you-"

"Well you told her right I mean, you must have, right?"

Boton turned her head to look at a shocked Kagome missing the blushing and slightly ashamed face.

"As you probably know, I am Boton! Yes the grim reaper!"

Kagome just looked at her.

"I am sorry, but I must take Yusuke right away to the Spirit World. Koenma has another mission for him. You can come to if you want. Don't be surprised at what you see; though, Yusuke probably described it. He was surprised too the first time he was there when he was dead." She giggled. "That was when we first met him. Oh and then he became a Spirit Detective. He has save the world so many times, and also killed a lot of demons to do it. Right Yus-" She whipped around and found no one there. She looked back at a confused and shocked Kagome.

"Ex. Excuse me?"

"Ohno." Boton whispered.

She walked up to the girl.

"You didn'the didn't tell you, did he?"

She slightly shook her head.

"Butplease, tell me?"

"OhI was just kidding heheh.."

Kagome looked up at her glaring. "I am no idiot and please don't confuse me as such."

Boton bit her lip. "Iokay." She said with a sigh. "A while ago, Yusuke was a rebellious teenager. Even more so than he is now. Well, one day he saw this kid in the street about to be hit by a car. Yusuke pushed the kid aside and in doing so was run over. He died." Kagome held her breath.

"That is when I came in." And so the story continued, from meeting Hiei and Kurama to the Dark Tournament. When it was over the two were sitting on the ground in silence. Boton put her arm around the young girl.

"Are you okay?"

She looked back at Boton slightly smiling and nodded.

"I have a few secrets of my own."

Boton looked at her questionably.

"Well" She said. "I suppose, it is only fair that I tell mine."

She fell back onto the grass.

"It all began on my 15th birthday. Well I guess it began before I was born" Kagome relayed her tale to Boton who was quite interested. She even carried into meeting Yusuke, but left out one vital part of her story. She possessed the Shikon No Tama. She did tell her, though, about Inu-Yasha and Kikyou, about a certain perverted monk and his groping habits, and about a demon slayer whose family Kagome's father had slaughtered. She seemed lost in the tale. When she finished, she just stared at the sky.

"Unbelievable"

"Not really." Was all Kagome said.

"Kagome, would you mind going to Spirit World with me. I am sure Koenma would be very interested to here your tale."

"Umdo you think he might be able to find a consealer spell for me?"

"Oh I can do that." She fumbled through her robes till she found a glass flask with a slightly blue liquid in it.

"Here you go! I always have a spare consealer spell incase one of the demons need it." She smiled happily.

Kagome smiled and took the flask. "Thank you very much."

"All you need to do is drink it. You can then choose to be in youko or human form from now on, butIt you get really angry-"

"I know what could happen." Kagome cut in. She drank it and transformed.

"ready?" Kagome nodded. She opened the portal and they both stepped though.

"Oh, what about Yusuke!" Kagome exclaimed as they entered.

"Don't worry. I'll just send Hiei or Kurama to do it."

'Kurama' She felt bad. She did know why though. It was strange feeling making herashamed. She tried to shake it off though, but it wouldn't leave. 'Why do you care about him? You love YusukeYou only just met Kurama, too.' But she still felt sick to her stomach. The entered a huge room with a desk in the center. Sitting at the desk was Koenma. Boton had told Kagome about him, but she never expected he would be soShe started giggling. He looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes"

Boton elbowed Kagome. "Owoh I am so sorry." She bowed.

"Koenma, sir, this is Kagome."

"Does she have an appointment? Oh are you here for the pickled puss leach demons on a stick!? Mmmmmm"

"uhno."

"Oh darn."

"heheheKoenma, Kagome is a mikoum she has been traveling through timeum" She looked over at the girl. "Can she tell you her story."

"Fine." He said slightly bored.

"UmmOkay." Kagome started in on her story. Slowly Koenma was drawn into it. By the end he was on the edge of his seat.

"Ogre!" He shouted when she had finished. A blue ogre with yellow hair rushed in.

"ye...yes KoeKoenma sir?" He stuttered.

"Is there a file on Kagome Higurashi?"

"YeYes sir." He ran out and quickly rushed back in with a large file. He handed it Koenma. Koenma opened it and began rummaging through papers.

"Here it is!" He suddenly turned to the ogre. "How come I was not informed of a time portal!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Please sir! Don't yell at me. Mike is in charge of that apartment not me."

"Grrfine. Fire him."

"Sir"

"I am just kidding, but tell him he has one more chance and then I'll tell my father."

The ogre turned white.

"Butbut sir-"

"Leave ogre!"

"Yesyes sir.'

The ogre ran out.

"Koenma don't be rash..."

He was laughing.

"Boton, do you really think I would go to my father on something like that!"

"Koenma, sir, you shouldn't scare them like that."

"Hmplets see."

He looked down at the paper. Just then, Hiei popped in. (A/N: He is healed!)

"Hn."

"Hiei I was just about to get you-"

He turned to Kagome "I was looking for you wench-" 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!"

"Hnwho was that demon at your house yesterday?"

"WAIT! YOU SAW NARAKU?!?"

"I have to fight that bastard again. Damn it he will pay!"

"Whatdid he do to you?"

Silence. He avoided contact. Boton whispered in her ear.

"He lost."

"Oh."

Hiei growled, but something struck him. He turned his head and looked at Kagome with a horrified expression on his face.

****

*Wench, you reek of Yusuke*

She was blushing fiercely.

**I**

**Don't lie, you are caring his child, that is not nothing. **

She grew pail.

**WHAT?!? WaitYou're lying! **

**Hn, wench. I would not lie about something like that**

She placed her hand on her stomach.

"It can'tbe. It is to early to tell."

"Say what you like but that child resides in you."

She suddenly collapsed.

~~~~ Kagome's mind ~~~~

I can't have a child. I am to young. I have to go to High School and College. I have to..Oh My God!!! Yusuke! How is he going to take this, I meanwhat am I going to do?!?!

~~~ Normal ~~

Then she felt it. She could sense the child with in her. She was having a lot of trouble with demon powers, and now she had neglected to sense her owndaughter. Yesit was a girl. 

~~~~~~~~

Everyone rushed over to the fallen girl, everyone except Hiei. He just stood there, but he was looking at her. In her unconscious state, tears began to fall down her cheeks. The tears like tiny crystals ran down her pail cheeks and to her neck. She truly was beautiful. Then he saw it. Her neck was blank. She was not marked. She bore Yusuke's child yet she wasn't his mate. That intrested him greatly. He smirked at his discovery. 

'I wonder' He trailed off in thought.

``````````````````````````````````````````````

Okay, I hope this makes up for last chapter. Please people review. Or I will cry ******tear******

Yusuke: Cut the drama!

Me: Go to hell.

Yusuke: Oh, Emo are we?

Me: Such is the life of a writer. Oh woe is me!

Yusuke: GOD!

God: yes?

Yusuke: hehehnever mind.

Kagome: I was wondering when that was going to happen.

God: You called me out here for nothing. I should smite you.

Me: oh, smite him! Smite him!

Yusuke: Oh come on!!

Me: sorry I have to do my report on a chapter in the bible and I thought of that. LOL! UmTTFN!

Please review **tear**. lol


	22. under a darkened sky

Hello! I am starting this the 26th and I don't know when I will finish it, but I am feeling creative **cough **. Any who, I bet people have a ton of questions about the last chapter.

Why didn't Yusuke make Kagome his mate? WHAT THE FUCK IS HIEI UP TO? Where is Kurama in all this? And Naraku??????? Kagome is pregnant?!?!Not a question, but whatever. Where is Yusuke? What about Keiko? How will Inu-Yasha react to Kagome being pregnant? How will Naraku? Did Naraku have something to do with Kagome getting pregnant? Where is Kagome's mom? How will Kurama react with the discovery of Kagome's little "surprise"? How does the Shikon No Tama play into this? 

Don't worry, all will be revealed. BTW, Yusuke finds he is half demon (his father was one) later on in the series, so he would make a girl his "mate".

Yusuke: I AM HALF DEMON?!?!

Me: Wait! You didn't know that?!?!?!

Yusuke: hnyou are the author! You make me know or not.

Me; So you admit I am your master Mwahahahhahahahahahaha

Hiei: **cough** freak **cough**

Yusuke: I never said anything bitch.

Hiei: **cough** hanyou **cough**

Me and Yusuke glaring at Hiei.

Me: Oh well, heheheheheyou should see what I have in store for you.

Yusuke: Dude, I got Kagome pregnant

Me: Don't worry! She isn't your mate. Anyways, just wait and see.

Yusuke: **grabs a bowl of popcorn and jumps on a couch** Bring it on!

Me: **grabs a video camera** can you say that again?

Yusuke: what? Bring it on? BRING IT ON!

Me: great! **runs to computer and starts clicking away** Yusuke come here.

Yusuke: what?

Movie comes on wit Yusuke saying 'Bring it On!' in a cheerleading outfit.

Me and a bunch of random people: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: looks good on you!

Yusuke: OH SHUT UP!

Me: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I am holding a bunch of them prisonersthough I don't know where many of them

Yusuke: **rolls eyes** Baka

Me: DON'T MOCK ME! **points finger at him**

Yusuke: **just looks at Me slightly smirking** baka 

Me: 'why is he looking at me like that?????'

```````````````````````````````````````````````

"Miss?" A beautiful woman with black hair in a bun approached Keiko.

"Oh, hellowho are you?"

"Iam Kagura. I have something for you."

"Ohum thank you?"

The lady looked through her robes and came back with a small flask.

"You have lost the one you loved, correct?"

Keiko just stood there.

"Ohum." She cast her head down. "How didHow did you know?"

Kagura smirked. "Drink this and all your prayers will be answered." Kagura handed her the flask.

Keiko looked it over, then up to the woman, but she was gone.

"What do I have to loose?"

She opened the flask and drank the strange mixture.

Everything began to spin in front of her. Before she knew it, black was all she saw. She felt herself fall and land on the hard ground below her. 

"That went well" She smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two ogres came into the room and carried her out. 

"Take her to a room!" Koenma shouted. Then, remembering it was Spirit World added, "She isn't dead!"

****

BOOM

"Hey!"

"That was a close call." They heard one ogre shout.

The three were left in the room. Hiei had walked over to the corner and was leaning against the wall. He was deep in though, but seemed to be smirking. 

"Hiei! What happened? What were you talking about?"

No response.

"UmmBoton, what do you suppose they were talking about?"

She looked at him and slightly giggled.

"UmmKoenma, sir, Hiei said ' Say what you like but that child resides in you.' Koenma, sir, Kagome is pregnantand by myobservations when I first met her, it would seem that Yusuke is the father."

His mouth was wide open.

"I though Yusuke was with Keiko?"

"Really sir, that was more than three months ago."

He folded his arms pouting. "No one ever tells me anything."

Then Kurama appeared.

"I am sorry I was late Boton. I got the message about the demon. I-" He stopped as he looked around the room. Hiei smirking in the corner 'This will be entertaining' Hiei thought as he looked at his friend. Kurama saw Boton and Koenma (who was blushing slightly and a bit shocked from the previous conversation). He smelt it then. That distinct sentSakura blossoms and rain. It was Kagome's scent. But something was different about itIt was intermixed with Yusuke's sent. He was franticly looking around the room. Then ran out the door after the scent, that scent that was pulling him. That scent he couldn't forget. That scent he lusted for. That scent that was intertwined with Yusuke's. This caused him to growl. He weaved through the long passageways till he came to a room at the end of a hallway. It was red with gold furnishings. She lay on the bed, looking more beautiful than ever with the tears softly rolling down her cheek. He walked over to her bed and placed his hand on her cheek brushing the tears away. Kagome subconsciously nuzzled his hand with her head. He smirked. Suddenly, it struck him. The scent that was all around her was coming from her. She was pregnant. He backed away in horror.

'Kagome' he thought in disbelief.

He instantly disappeared wanting to escape it.

As soon as he was gone, Hiei strolled into the room.

"Baka"

Kagome heard him and opened her eyes. As soon as she saw who it was, she saw who it was she frowned.

"What do you want?" She asked weakly yet rudely.

"Did you know Kurama was just in here?"

She looked at him surprised and then felt it in the pit of her stomach. This surprised her (a/n: could she be anymore surprised, she just found out she was pregnant *.*). Why did she feel ashamed?

"You didn't. " Hiei said answering her own question.

"Hey! Don't read my mind!"

"Baka, I didn't need to, I just saw the look on your face."

She frowned, "So what is that to you?"

"Nothing at all."

"Then why are you here?"

"hn."

"Kami, that really annoys me!"

"hn."

~~~~~~~~~ In Koenma's office ~~~~~~~~

Boton and Koenma both exchanged looks as Kurama flew out of the room shortly followed (a/n: really shortly followed, lol, jk) by Hiei.

"Boton?"

"Yes, Koenma, sir?"

"I think it is best that you find Yusuke."

"You are probably right sir."

"Of course I am right, now get to it!"

"Right away, sir!"

Boton opened the portal and flew out.

~~~~~~~~~ Yusuke ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke had been running for quite some time.

'God damn it, Boton! You ruined everything. Now Kagome will hate me for keeping secrets from her!'

"Shit!"

He suddenly got a face full of dirt. In his absense of mind, he had tripped on a tree branch.

"GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He next found a sharp pain in his leg. Looking for the source, he found a green snake that had bitten him. He pushed himself up, though feeling a tad bit weird, and kicked the snake into a bush.

"If I didn't need anymore problems."

Suddenly, everything around him began to spin. Faster and faster, till he blacked out.

The snake's eyes in the bush began to glow red.

Time passed, and eventually Yusuke opened his eyes.

He was lying on a green hillside that over looked a vast sea of flowers. It was night and stars like he had never seen before shone above, thousands upon thousands. It was beautiful.

"Yusuke"

He whipped around to hear the familiar voice. Before him was a demon. She had red eyes and her black hair pulled back in a bun, Kagura (a/n: please tell me how you spell that). Butthat was not what he saw. He saw Kagome, his Kagome.

"Kagome!" He looked at her there was something different about her. "I am sorry."

She leisurely walked up to him and placed her finger on his lips.

"Yusuke, I don't care about that.

He was astonished. He had kept all those secrets and she didn't even care.

"All I care about is youDo you care aboutme?" She said batting her eyelashes.

'Naraku, when this is over you are going to pay for making me do this!'

"Of course I can about you."

"Will you always love me?"

He pulled her in to him. "I will love you till time itself stops."

"Then" She whispered in his ear. "Will you be my mate?"

'Naraku, I can't believe I have to mate with this hanyou! You will die when I get back! Buthe will die soon enough.'

He looked at her surprised. "Howdo I do that."

'You don't know?!?!?!?!?!"

She forced a smile.

"Well, when you mate, you don't automatically become the other's mate. You must during it, concentrate on both of you becoming one and then you would bite my neck. A symbol would appear and thus I would become your mate." Kagura said sickly sweetly.

"Kagome, I"

"Don't talk." She silenced him by pushing him into a kiss. She drove her tongue into his mouth and pushed herself onto him. He was taken back by this forcefulness, but reminded himself that it was the woman he loved. She got him to the ground and lifted off her shirt. After taking off her skirt, she grabbed his pants and jerked them off. She made her way up him. Giving him every sensation. He kissed her chest moving his way across her, she moaned in ecstasy. It was a much different experience for him from the previous night, but he enjoyed it. Right before he was about to bite into her skin, the girl shifted from under him. In an instant, instead of Kagura below it was Keiko. He looked down and saw Kagome. He was sweating as he bit into her skin, making a mark on her. It soon appeared as a pale blue moon. 'Yusuke'

~~~~~~ Boton ~~~~~~~

She flew throughout the sky; she had been looking for him for hours.

"Oh where can he be?"

She took out her communicator.

"Yusuke!"

There was nothing but static.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

****

******IMPORTANT: the potion does two things:

1.Makes Keiko look like Kag. to him for the time being

2. Makes her deepest desires take control of her. So she is kinda like she is possessed by her own wishes.********

Yusuke: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE ME DO? YOU BITCH!

Me: Yusuke: I am sorry, but hey, those are the brakes ^^. Well please review! TTFN!


	23. Memories of a past long forgotten

Well, hello! Thanks to Amayarei88 I am starting this update early than I usually start writing. Sadly to say I was swamped by homework and haven't been able to finish it till now. **sigh** Oh well.

``````````````````````````````````

Kagome continued to stare at Hiei while he leaned against the wall deep in though.

"You seem to do that a lot."

"hn"

"That really bugs me!"

"hn"

They sat in silence.

Finally, she was too tired bear it any longer.

'He will probably kill me in my sleep.'

Her eyelids slowly slipped, till she was deeply asleep.

As soon as she was, Hiei came back from his thoughts and looked at her. He could feel it growing inside of him. He started growling from deep inside his chest. There was something about this girl. She entranced him.

'I don't like this feeling. It makes me weak. What is it about her? I should just take her right here and now.' He smirked at this. 'But I have to get a hold of myself. I can't let my emotions or instincts get the better of me.' He slowly walked out of the room still smirking.

~~~~~ Some where (A/N: LOL) ~~~~~~

"kukukukuIt is all coming together, but then again, kukukuit always does, I wonder what will happen when she finds out. Tisk tisk, Kagome, don't you know love is a weakness. In the end, it will destroy you."

"Please don't hurt her!" Yelled a woman tied to the wall. Once she had seen Naraku, all the memories flooded back and she was disgusted with herself. Naraku whipped around and walked up to the woman. He looked at her for a moment before he slapped her across the face.

"Bitch, don't you dare talk to me in that manner again."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. The spot he had hit her at was red and had already begun to swell.

"What?" She said with her face cast down.

"Human, what do you mean."

"What happened to you?"

"I have always been this way. You mean when I mated with you. Ah, merely an effort to produce an heir."

"Why, may I ask, do you hurt so many people? What is there to accomplish?"

He raised his hand to slap her. She ducked, shaking. He smirked and turned away.

"Listen here, human, the past is the past. Nothing can change it. But you should know I never loved you. And if you did believe that I had, you are sorely mistaken."

More tears flowed. How had she gotten herself into this situation?

~~~ Flash back ~~~

A young girl about 17 or 18 emerged from the well. The sun shone brightly. She sat at the sides in awe.

"WhereI?"

She was very beautiful. Her brown hair was long, about to her lower back. She had soft eyes and pail skin.

For some time, she wondered around until she came to an old tree. There was someone pinned against it. Being a curious girl, she wanted a closer look, but as soon as she was no more than 5 feet away, she heard a calm voice behind her.

"I wouldn't do that"

She turned around to see a hansom young man. His black hair went to his thighs and he was smirking at her expression.

"hhello?"

"I wouldn't do that. A swarm of villagers will attack you if you get any closer."

She looked from him then back to the boy who now she saw had dogears and then backs to the man.

"Oh, heheh, I am sorry." She bowed and then looked up at him. Slowly she began to walk closer. "My name is Yuki Higurashi and you?"

"All in good timeall in good time."

She flashed a brilliant smile.

"I guess I will just have to wait then."

Something about this girl fascinated him, and she also seemed to have the same kind of aura illuminating off of her as the Shikon Noh Tama. Maybe this would be the girl, just maybe.

Two grew very close. Yuki was attracted to this man. Everything about him intrigued her. She wanted to know more, but every time she asked to many questions, he would turn his head away and look up at the sky saying, "All in good time."

This constant reply really annoyed her, but she was determined to find out. She had soon learned that she was in a different era, though surprised, she didn't mind. She had forgotten all other things from her past home. This is where she lived now. It was weird, they had just metbut she could feel something between them. This was the person she was meant to spend the rest of her life with.

To Kagewaki (A/N: If you will remember that was the human body Naraku took over. I know that was 15 years later, but for this story, that is the way it is. You may be thinking this story is pretty screwed up, but I think Kagewaki was pretty hot and Yuki would fall for him. BTW Yuki is Mrs. Higurashi, if you didn't guess) this human was very interesting. He had been cursed when he created Naraku, so his first child could only be born from a human. It was something he had always dreaded. It was a mystery to him, and he hated when he couldn't understand something. But there was something about this human. She was like nothing he had ever seen before; she was almostotherworldly. He would have just taken her when he had first seen her, but if he wanted her to bear the child for 9 months, he would have to work up the stupid thing humans called a relationship. He had learned that force on humans isn't something you can do in this circumstance. It has to be a strong human, too, one that will be able to handle the mating process with a demon, even though he would never tell her he was. He had forced himself on a human girl, but she had died in the process. Humans were pitiful creatures. But, he could feel this girl was different, somehow.

One night, he took her to a beautiful hillside that over looked a vast field of flowers. There were so many stars, the almost blocked the entire sky (A/N: okaydoes this sound familiar???). She gasped and turned to him.

"Kagewaki! It's beautiful!"

He smiled; somehow, knowing this human was happy gave him pleasure. He only told himself that he was acting, but deep inside he didn't know what he felt. It was different from Kikyou. He hadn't felt anything for her, but lust. Now he wasn't sure what this feeling was.

He was deep in though when she pushed herself up and kissed him. He was taken back and looked at her in surprise. She was fiercely blushing. Then he quickly leaned in and gave her another kiss. It was her turn to be taken back, but she eased into it. This kiss lasted a lot longer. Through the night the showed their love for each other. Kagewaki didn't care what happened, that moment, right then, nothing made sense. All he knew was that he loved her. 

The next day, when Yuki woke up, she found she was all by herself. She searched for Kagewaki, but with he efforts were in vain. He was gone. She cried days at end. Completely forgetting about the well, she went to a local village who took her in. After a few weeks she found out she was pregnant. Though overjoyed, she couldn't help think about Kagewaki. Where was he? What was he going to do when he found out? She placed her arms around her stomach.

"It's alright." She told he unborn baby. "Everything will turn out alright."

She passed the days helping the villagers. She especially liked to take walks along the riverbank, though, picking wildflowers that grew against the shore. Sometimes, she would stare into the water, dreaming of when they could all be together as a family. Living together. Building a house on that hillside. Watching their children grow up. She could just see it. The life she had always wanted at her finger tips, so close. She knew he love her, deep down. That nightthat night had removed any doubts from her mind.

Finally, the months passed alone were soon up and it was time for her to have the child. A woman about in her 20's delivered the baby. When it was all over she stared at it looking it over.

"A demon! This baby has demon blood in it!" The woman cried.

Yuki stared at the woman who had just pushed the child into her mother's hands.

"But I am not a demon! And her father isn't one either!"

"Yes, but look at her eyesThey are the eyes of a demon."

"I assure you, my daughter is not a demon and don't you insult me by saying so!"

The lady skeptically frowned, but nodded. Giving the mother some water from the stream, she quickly left.

Yuki weakly looked down at her daughter. She was so beautiful, even if her eyes look like they were from a demon. She was a symbol of Kagewaki and her love for all time. She hugged the little girl close.

"Well, I have to come up with a name for you. I had hoped your father would be here, but it looks like I will have to do it by myself."

She thought for a moment.

"I have always have liked the name Kagome. What do you think?"

The baby snuggled in closer to her mother's warmth.

"Then it's settled." She smiled at her little girl. "Well, since your father never told me his last name **sigh**, I guess you are Kagome Higurashi."

Slowly, Yuki fell asleep with Kagome in her arms. 

It was hard for her. Every time she looked at her daughter's face, she saw Kagewaki. But she held in her heart that he would come back. She knew he had toHe just had to.

Time drifted ever so slowly. Between taking care of her baby, Yuki had been working for a lady, who had delivered her baby, whose name was Hiroko. It had taken some convincing, but finally, Hiroko was persuaded the child of hers was not a demon. After that was over, the two grew to be close friends. Hiroko taught Yuki to be a mother, and Yuki had told her about her time, though, Hiroko was made to promise never to tell anyone.

One evening, the sun was just setting. The two were walking home from the river.

"Oh my gosh! Hiroko I just forgot! I left my bag by the river. You go ahead. I will get it."

"Are you sure. I don't want a demon attacking you." She said half-joking and half-serious.

"It isn't more than 5 minutes back and you have to go check on the young girl, Emiko, who has that strange cough."

"Well" She looked over her fiend and then nodded. "If you insist, but if you have any trouble yell for me. Or if you even get a bad feeling, come back. We can always get your bag tomorrow."

"It by then will probably be stolen or ripped to shreds by some demon. Then what will I do?" Yuki joked.

"Well, you better get going. It will be night soon and you shouldn't be out then."

"Alright."

Kagome, who had been on a sling on her mother's back, was fast asleep. Yuki walked for a couple of minutes, till she once again arrived at the stream. She bent down to gather her things when she heard it.

"It has been a long time, Yuki."

She was afraid to turn around and find it all a figment of her imagination. She just stood there with her back to him in shock.

"Hn, and this is how you greet me?"

She whipped around. She was sure it was him. It was Kagewaki. He had finally come back. She ran up to him, tears flowing.

"It's you. It's really you!" She cried. She fell against his chest. He instantly pushed her away causing her to fall to the ground. Luckily, she hadn't fallen on her back. They just stared at each other. He with an impassive cold stare and hers, again, in shock with tears pouring down.

"Human, It has now come time for me to get my daughter."

She still just looked at him.

"Do not make me say it again. If I have to, I will kill you. I wasn't going to because you bore my child, but I will still not hesitate to."

She continued to look at him. 

"Is this the only reasonyou came back?" her voice was quivering. "You have nothing to say to me after being gone for over a year, andwant to kill me? Wwhy"

"Do I need an explanation? I have now an heir with my demon blood inside of her. That was all I ever sought." She gasped. He really was a demon. "So give me the child, bitch."

She was shocked, in the time they had known each other, he had never talked to or treated her that way.

"What happened? What did I do? Just tell me!"

"I did not want to ask again."

He was instantly around her with a dagger to her throat. She was horrified. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Kagome had started to cry.

"PleasePlease Kagewaki, don't hurt our daughter."

"Hn, my name is Naraku." 

He raised the dagger, but right before it touched the skin, a blinding purple light flung him to a tree. Yuki, waiting for death, looked around. She saw Naraku unconscious and began to run.

She couldn't run fast enough. She knew he would go for the village, so she ran to the only other place that she could go the well.

It seemed like hours, but she finally reached it panting. Weakly, she checked to see if her daughter. She pushed her legs over the wall and sat there a moment. Naraku, who had just woken up, was miles back. He knew she was about to jump in. He knew that he would be too late. Maybe if he placed a memory spell on her, though, he could try it again. Smirking, he muttered an incantation. At that moment, she had just let go and fallen through.

On the side of the well, she was unconscious, but Kagome was still awake crying. Mr. Higurashi came in and looked down the well. He was completely dumbfounded when he say his thought to be dead daughter and a baby down the well. He quickly got them up. Yuki was still unconscious, but the little girl was awake, though, not crying. He was cradling the girl and getting a better look at her. Suddenly, he gasped. He could tell, it was something about her, she was part demon. His eyes then found themselves at the well. It clicked. He ran out of the well house and into the storage room. Gathering a few things, he came back. Throwing a mixture of strange liquids into the well and muttering a chant, he backed away as a blue light burst from the well.

Through the well, Naraku had just jumped through only to find himself in the same well as before. He growled and began digging through the dirt.

"Where are you, human?"

~~~~

Finally, he pulled his daughter over his back and carried her up with his granddaughter in his arms. When he reached the house, he set Yuki on the couch.

She was very weak. When questioned about what happened, she didn't remember anything. He knew that his granddaughter had demon in her, so to let her live a normal life, placed a spell on her.

When Yuki was finally alright again, Kagome was shone to her mother.

"She's your daughter." He said.

"Hmm... Ican't remember. I guess I have to name her, though."

She looked the girl over and smiled. "I always liked the name Kagome."

"Then Kagome Higurashi it is."

~~~ End flash back ~~~

~~~ While Naraku was gone before ~~~

When Naraku had spent that night with Yuki, he had realized he was in love with her. The next morning, he had to get away. He couldn't cope with that, much less believe it. The time he spent away, he focused on changing himself. He would have no feelings, especially to that human. He became harder and colder than before vowed that he would never feel weakness like that again. He grew to hate Yuki. The thought of her invoked extreme rage with in himself. Finally, he felt he was ready, ready to claim his child, ready to get rid of Yuki.

``````````````````````````````````````````````

That was looooooooong, at least for this story. I know it wasn't really an update, but this helps you have a better look at what happened. I hope you like it and forgive me. It was really fun to write. ^^ Well, that is all for now! TTFN!


	24. submerged in darkness

Next chapter is here. I would like to say that I got 12 reviews for my last chapter. I would like to thank those 12 people. They have stuck by for the past 23 chapters. You all don't know how much that means to me ^^. I do know I have lost a lot of reviewers for my story's length and low quality. I would like to apologies to all of you out there reading this. Thank youfor everything.

-----------

Oh, btw, Hiei's demon form is like greenwith a bunch of eyessexy, lol, anyways, he will be 4 this reg. But you will c. Umso you understand, kagura seduced Yusuke, but then right b4 he mated with her, she switched her and Keiko's bodies, he made the mark on Keiko who is possessed. To complicated you might say. Mwahahahahahayes, perhaps, oh well.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kagome flew upright in her bed. Something was wrongsomething was very wrong. She looked frantically around the room. Everything seemed to be normal, Hiei was gone, though, but she couldn't shake it. The feeling was growing stronger every minute. She closed her eyes hoping to concentrate on whatever it was. She was focusing very hard, until an image began to come together in her mind. It was blurry and faint at first, but soon began definite.

"" she whispered. Something was wrong with Yusuke! She pulled the covers back and rushed out of the room. Frantically, she went from room to room trying to find an exit. She had to leave this place and find Yusuke, fast. She eventually came to Koenma's office. Panting she ran in.

"Koenmahave tohome." She got out in between large pants.

Though in slight shock from her sudden arrival, he quickly regained his composure.

"Wellyes, I suppose, just wait and Boton can escort you."

"No!" she said with determination. "I really must leave right now."

He seemed to be thinking it over, then sighed and nodded. "If you insist." He waved his hand and a portal appeared before them.

"I would have liked you to heal some more and I have to say I was quite interested with talking to you again, but as you wish." 

She smiled gratefully and stepped through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei had been pacing back and forth. He tried not to think about her, but his attempts were in vain. And with every second his mind was on her his desire and lust grew. Her creamy skin, her powerful but genital eyes, her hair that shone like silk. How he longed to taste her. To make her, his and for the whole world to see that she belonged to him. She had a fierce spirit, but he would tame ithe would make it his. His eyes began to grow red. He licked his lips in anticipation for what was to come. He would do it tonight. No, he couldn't do it hereHe would capture her from her room and steal away, but thenoh yes, then she would be his. He would mark her and she would spend the rest of her days as his. 

He suddenly sensed it. Her aura was gone. He ran to her room where he found nothing. His anger and lust were growing. How dare she try to spoil his plans. He would have her no matter what. Next, he went to Koenma's office. The toddler was asleep in his desk mumbling. About 10 feet from his desk was a portal, most likely to the human world. Kagome sweet sent was all over it. It made him growl with pleasure. Koenma must have forgotten to close it. With his demon speed, he ran through the portal into the other world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome exited the portal. She sighed; it was good to be back home. She had entered right infront of her house. Now she just had to find Yusuke and see if he was all right. She turned around, intent on going to his house when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Kukukukuhome at last."

She began to growl as she turned back around to see him. He was smirking with noticeable pride.

"What is it bastard." She spat. She wasn't in the mood for this plus she had to find Yusuke.

"WellI just thought you would be veryin finding what has been going on while you have been gone...kukukukuk."

"Bastard! What the hell did you do?!"

"What do you think? WellMaybe you should just see for yourself."

He moved his hand infront of him. Suddenly, a shining black orb appeared. Is silently rose and grew. Now it was huge. Images began to swirl around in it. Kagome look on in amazement and curiosity. The image now in the sphere was Yusuke andKEIKO! He was having sex with her. She looked on horrified as he kissed her and she him. 

'This has to be a trick, an illusion. Naraku, you bastard!' but somehow deep down she didn't really know what to believe. Then she noticed it, a mark on Keiko's neck. She knew what it was. Maybe it was her demon senses, but she wasn't quite sure she just knew. It was the mark of a mate. She caught her breath. This couldn't be. Tears formed in her eyes. Naraku smirking in satisfaction from her reaction. She wanted to not look. She wanted to take this point to kill Naraku. She wanted to think this was just her imagination. But she couldn't. Her eyes were transfixed on the orb. The tears flowed freely now. The orb grew smaller and descended back to its owner. Her eyes followed, but she was snapped back into reality when they focused on her father. She quickly wiped the tears away.

"Son of a bitch, do you expect me to believe that?"

"Perhapsyou need more convincing." He replied impassively.

'Kagura' he called. 

'Naraku I can't bel-'

'It is time. Bring them here!'

'Grrrrrrrrrralright. It is almost done.'

'Keiko!'

'Yes, mistress?'

'Come here.'

'Yes, mistress.'

"Yusuke, we have to go."

"Hey wait, go where?"

"You will see. Oh I have something for you."

She reached over to her to her cloths and picked something up. It was a small flask.

"I got this a while ago. It is supposed tomake us be together forever. A silly superstition, but"

He took the flask.

"Superstition or not, I would do anything to be with you forever."

He twisted the top off and drank the contents. A look of pain suddenly came over his face.

"What the hell"

"shhhhI will be okay."

'He will be mine forever.'

He say before him was Keiko (A/N: well, evil Keiko.) instead of Kagome. He smiled at his "love".

"Yusuke?"

He leaned in and kissed her. 

"shhhI love my mate." He whispered.

They got dressed and suddenly a bright light engulfed the two of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two stood there in silence. Kagome looked at him with confusion as his thoughts seemed to be on something else.

A bright flash suddenly erupted infront of them. Kagome shielded her eyes until it died down. She looked at where it had been and all doubt she had had before was suddenly erased. Yusuke was standing there with Keiko in his arms.

"Yusuke" she started to walk towards him.

"Spirit Gun!" the blast left his finger in an instant. It sped through the air and collided with Kagome. She was through back by the blast. She was on the ground and looked horrified at Yusuke.

Her hand lifted to where he had shot her. It was wet. Slowly, her hand lifted to in front of her. Her thoughts were racing as she saw the blood.

'Not againnot again' she thought frantically.

"Yusuke" she whispered. "Yusuke!" she cried much louder. "Why?"

"Bitch, why the hell do you think I would ever love you? Don't you get it? My heart belongs to Keiko, it always has. Didn't you know that? Somewhere deep down."

"Familiar isn't it Kagome? You seem to be doomed when it comes to love." Naraku cut in.

That was right. Inu-YashaInu-Yasha! He could save her.

"Oh and I am sorry to inform you, but your friends areindisposed."

She caught her breath. What was happening? He life was falling apart infront of her. 

"Yusuke" she looked at him directly into his eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks, but he was cold. That wasn't Yusuke, her Yusuke.

She had to run. She could never win against him, hell, she didn't know how the how to use her demon powers, except when she went psycho, but she might do something she didn't want to do.

Turning around, she ran as fast as she could. 

"Kill her." Naraku said impassively.

Yusuke nodded and went after her.

Hiei who had been waiting patiently on a tree branch followed them. She ran into the forest. If something was going to happen, she couldn't let anybody else get hurt.

"Spirit Gun!" It struck her dead center on her back.

She collapsed on the dirt. He ran up to her. She rolled over and looked up at the sky, as everything was growing dark.

'Am I dying? Is this what it feels like? Maybe dying would be best, just leave everything behind, everything I screwed up.'

Yusuke stood above her with his finger pointed down towards her body. She looked up at him half-smiling.

"It's okay Yusuke. If I am going to die, I would rather it be by you. Just promisepromise me, you won't forget me? No matter what happens I will never forget you." She smiled up at him again. Something was wrong. This didn't feel right. He looked down at her eyes. Like a memory long forgotten it came back to him. He blinked his eyes and stared down at her. Then his eyes fell to his finger pointed at her with the tip glowing.

"KKagome?"

"Yusukeyour back." She said weakly still smiling.

Her spirit energy was growing weakly every moment. He knelt down and picked her up in his hands. She closed her eyes, but they softly fluttered open again. Weakly, she gazed at him managing another smile.

"YI am sI wasn't strong enough..." No this couldn't be happening.

"Kagome, dammit! You can't die!"

"Shhhgood-bye Yusuke, andalways remember that Ilove you."

She closed her eyes and softly fell limp.

~~~~~~~

Suddenly, from within a small box, the Shikon Noh Tama began to glow with a bright light. The box opened and the jewel lifted into the air. It floated in one spot for a while, but then shot off through the night sky.

~~~~~~~

Hiei was growling. How dare this bastard kill his to-be-mate? He would kill him. Yusuke would pay dearly for this.

````````````````````````````````````````

And....IWILLENDITTHERESOPEASEDON'TKILLMEITMAYNOTBEMUCHBUTJUSTWAITTILLNEXTCHAPTER!

Wow, I am surprised I could say all of that in one breath. **hides under a rock** Anyways, please review. PleaseWell, thank you so much! TTFN!!!!!!

LUV YAH

Btw, doesn't Naraku remind you of DarthVater or how ever you spell his name. LOL


	25. and through it all, all I can see is you

****

Thank you

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kagome's body lay in Yusuke's arms. He stared in horror.

"Whdone?" He hugged her close, tears in his eyes.

"Kagome"

Suddenly, he felt something rip through his back, tearing his skin. He gasped in pain and turned to face the attacker. When his eyes befell a former friend and ally, Hiei. His eyes were red with rage. His sword was drawn dripping with Yusuke's blood.

'This isn't good'

Weakly, Yusuke set Kagome down on the grass and slowly stood.

"What the hell was that for?!" He shouted.

No words came from the demon's mouth. Yusuke knew he would attack again, and this time, for the kill. He was too weak, already. Another blow might be fatal. 

Right as Hiei was about to move, a bright purple light flashed in the air and struck Kagome. She began to rise into the air. Something strange followed, time, as we know it stopped. Everything stopped, except for Kagome. She continued to rise and then was engulfed in the light.

Kagome opened her eyes; everything was foggy. Though the strange atmosphere, she felt peaceful. A shadow formed in front of her. Wait! Wasn't she supposed to be dead? WasWas this heaven?

"Welcome, Kagome, Miko of Time." A woman's voice spoke. (A/N: Don't laugh, even if it reminds you of a Zelda Game : b)

"WhoWho are you?"

"Hmm, you wish to know?"

She nodded. The woman stepped out of the fog. She was beautiful; she appeared to be a little older than Kagome. Her hair was a soft auburn and reached her thighs. Her eyes were deep blue. She wore green robes, but what appeared to be armor on top of them. Her face was kind and gentle.

"Youlook so familiar"

The woman smiled.

"I would expect. Iam Midoriko."

Kagome gasped in shock. The woman in whom the Shikon No Tama was born from was standing just feet from her.

"I have come to you in your hour of need."

"But I'm dead, I mean"

"Life is not full of second chances, it is a lucky thing when one passes by."

Kagome nodded.

"But what can I do?"

"Your work is unfinished. You can use the Shikon No Tama to complete it. Through the road seems long and foggy, it does not end yet, unless" she paused, "you give up. Is that what you wish?"

"No! I want to live again!"

The older miko nodded.

"I have more to tell you, still. Do you feel anabsence?"

Kagome was taken back but thought hard, and then it hit her. She couldn't feel her child's presents. 

"WWhere is my baby?!?!" she cried as she grabbed her arms around her stomach.

A solemn look over came her face.

"I am truly sorry, but that child was mere trickery. You were never pregnant. It was Naraku's doing and as soon as you died, the spell disappeared."

Kagome stared at the ground in silence.

After a while she spoke up again. "Do you know what happened to Yusuke?"

"Hai, I do. In short, he was placed under a spell and mated with Keiko, who was possessed. I am sure you know the bond of a mate, even if it is not desired."

She held back tears and nodded.

"Hai, until death, they will be together. Their spirits are intertwined"

Midoriko nodded in a silent reply.

"Ummdo you know what happened to Inu-Yasha and my mother and everybody?"

"There are in Naraku's captivity. When we are done, you must make haste and defeat him."

"Haihow?"

"The strength will come to you."

She sighed deeply. So much had happened, so much was yet to happen. It would be the longest night of her life.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Alas, my time draws to a close. Yusuke and Hiei are in a match to the death-"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"You shall see. I shall hold my bind on them as long as I can till Naraku is killed."

"What bind?"

"You shall see."

Again, Kagome sighed deeply taking everything.

"I'mready." There was a bright flash. Everything disappeared. Kagome opened her eyes. She was on the ground. Next to her were Hiei and Yusuke frozen in position. Though curious, she knew her first priority was Naraku. With her demon speed, she ran through the forest till he was in sight. Focusing her energy, she waited for it to come, and it did. Image flashed in her brain, everyone that had ever been hurt by Naraku, countless villagers, Inu-Yasha and Kikyou, her mother Everyone was giving her their strength. She could feel her power growing to more than anything she ever could conceive. In seconds she was infront of Naraku, who was shocked from her sudden resurrection.

"It has gone on to long, Naraku. Your time has finally run out, and nothing or no one can save you."

She focused hard on the energy she had gained. Her hands were hot with energy. Not being able to hold the energy anymore, it escaped her fingers in a bright white light. She heard his screams of pain right before she blacked out.

~~~~

As soon as Naraku died, Keiko collapsed on her hands panting hard, sweat all over her.

~~~~

Midoriko was working hard on Hiei and Yusuke. She first released her bond on Yusuke.

A frozen Yusuke shook his head.

"What was that?"

He released Hiei was infront of him about to attack him again. Though slightly weak, he felt mostly normal and noticed that his wound was completely healed. He pointed his finger at the fire demon.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

A split second before it hit him, Midoriko released her bond on him. Hiei flew through the sky and against a tree.

Yusuke glanced back at where Kagome's body had been "seconds" ago. But he found nothing. Frantic, he looked all around. That demon, the one he had been following, must have taken her! He ran as fast as he could.

~~~~

Hiei opened his eyes to see Yusuke sprint from where the two had been. He couldn't remember anything. What was going on? The last thing he remembered was almost being killed by that demon and having Kurama help him back. Then everything else was black. He scowled, and followed the panicked Yusuke, unbeknown to him.

~~~~

Kagome was once again on the ground. She pushed her self to sit. Looking over, she saw a shaking Keiko rise. Just then Yusuke burst through the clearing. His eyes first befell Keiko. They stared at each other for sometime. She made a step for him and he took a step back.

"Yusuke"

"Keikois thatare you back to your old self"

She broke out into a run and flung herself in to his arms crying hysterically.

"Shhhhh"

"YusukeI was so scared" she sobbed.

He held her close. Hiei watched from a near by tree in disgust. How could someone who was with another woman do that to her, while she was standing right there?! It was revolting.

"Keikolets go home." He had been to bombard by Keiko to think of Kagome.

She looked up at his face. She was his mate, they would be together forever. Softly she smiled, though her eyes were filled with tears.

"okay."

They turned to leave. Kagome stunned at what had just happened. She knew it would though 

Midoriko's voice came in Kagome's head.

'KagomeI have endowed you with all of my powers. Use them wisely.'

'Thyou.'

Yusuke and Keiko turned to walk away, when Yusuke just happened to look back. There he saw Kagome on the ground looking at him. Immediantly, he stopped. Kagome bond Keiko. Their relationship wouldn't work if she saw him coming to her like this.

"KaKAGOME!"

"YusukeSTOP!" He halted.

He looked at her with mixed confusion. "go" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"GO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"But"

"Yusuke, I loved you, and you will from now on be a dear friend to me, but you and Keiko have mated. I don't want to hurt her or anything. You made a sort of promise to her to be with her, now follow through with it."

"What the hell? I do what I damn well pleas-"

"GO!" she shouted again.

He looked her in the eyes. This was what she truly wanted. Slowly, he turned back around in defeat and made his way to Keiko. As soon as he was next to her, Kagome released her bond. The walked off together.

~~~~~

When they were out of site, Hiei jumped down from the tree. Kagome didn't notice, she was deep in thought. Her world had fall aparteverything. What was she going to do? Hiei made his way to her. He didn't need to read her mind to know what was going on. Thoughts crossed his mind that agitated him such as: she is so beautiful, she shouldn't have to feel pain like thatThat got him mad. Why did he have to think about that stuff? He sighed deeply. Why couldn't he get her off his mind?

Kagome was still lost in her thoughts. Everything seemed hopeless. Suddenly, she noticed a hand in front of her. Slowly, she moved her head up. It was Hiei?!?! She looked at him questionably. He had his hand extended, with his other on his hip and his face turned away. Waswas this her second chance. Even if he was just a friend, he was like hope to her. She smiled and lifted her hand to his. When they met, he flinched, not truly expecting she would take it. After helping her up, he looked at her, then unlike his usual character he smiled. Not a big fake smile, but a genuine smile. Kagome could feel herself blush. He was rather cute when he did. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but as Midoriko said, "the road does not end yet." Life would get even crazier, unbeknown to them, but that is a different story. This story ends here. And so while still holding hands the two walked out of the forest to whatever waited for them. But somewhere deep inside of both of them, they knew it would be all right. Somehow

Fin.

````````````````````````````````````````````````

****

I AM GOING TO DO A SEQUEL!!!! So please don't get mad at me. I will even when I get around to writing it post the title and whatnot on this story as so you all can see. I encourage you to read it. Please ask any questions you had about this story and I will try to answer them in the sequel. I must say it was ver confusing. I barely understand it : b. I am sorry, I had planned on a different pairing, but things changed and I stumbled upon this. It will be interesting if they stay that way in the sequel. Thank you sooo much. I have truly enjoyed writing this, and now I will bid you farewell. 

Yusuke: You mean we're done?!?!?!

Me: **nods**

Kagome: II can't believe it.

Kurmaru: Yes, it seems as though time has elapsed quite quickly

Inu-Yasha: ugggggg my head hurtsI missed it all?!?!

Kuwabara: Can I come now?!?!?

Me: NO! **smiles**well

Kikyou: That wasn't Inu-Yasha

Me: DID YOU REALLY TRY TO DRAG IAN TO HELL?!?!

Kikyou: **glare** 

Ian: So what did I miss?

Me: You weren't in hell?

Ian: NoooooooI was watching The Simpsons

Me: For almost two months?!?!?

Ian:no comment

Yusuke: So this is the last time we will do this?

Me: Until the sequel.

Hiei:

Everyone: THOSE ARE THE FIRST WORDS HE HAS SAID IN ALMOST 24 CHAPTERS.

Hiei: hn

Me: Well, from all of us at my secret lair. TTFN! But just for now, we will return, promise.

LUV YAH!


	26. sequel anouncement

Hello, well I have written the sequel. The first chappy is a tad short, but I hope you like it. I have a few really good ideas for it. Go to I really hope you like it ^_^. Please review! TTFN! 


End file.
